Trigun: INTO THE NIGHT
by Toonytoons1
Summary: This is a story of Faith and loyal love between Vash and Meryl as well as Knives and Milly! So please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Into The Night

By, Megan K Troen

[Chapter 1: Old friends and new ARIVAL!]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to eachother, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

It was 11:30pm at night in July as Vash rounded a corner in a hotel which led down a long hallway with rooms on either side that were numbered. The numbers went all the way up to 30 as they went down the long hall. But the infamous tall blond outlaw who was carrying a wounded man over his left shoulder didn't stop at just any door; he stopped at room number 13...

It was Milly Thompson and Meryl Stryfe's room. To him they were close friends as well as insurance girls that were very helpful in times of need, just like this one. Vash, who was in desperate need of help, was standing outside their door holding his wounded brother 'Knives' over his left shoulder. As Vash reached out with his right hand to knock on the door, it opened. It was a tall brunet known as Milly Thompson standing right in front of him in the doorway.

"Mr. Vash? Is that you?" Milly asked excitedly with an amazed look on her face just staring in amazement. She couldn't believe it; she was seeing Vash The Stampede again after so many months. He'd left so long ago and she'd thought he died from the big fight with his brother Knives. "Yeah it's me alright… Would you mind helping me out here?" Vash asked politely with a smile that quickly turned into a serious face as he turned his head to look at Knives who was almost half dead on his shoulder. "Oh yea, come right in…" She said as she hurried him into the room before anyone could see.

Vash laid down Knives and Milly looked at Knives then back at Vash. "So what happened to him?" She said eagerly awaiting his answer. "I shot him… Oh by the way, where is the little one?" He asked trying to avoid the subject that she was bringing up. But it worked, it caught Milly's attention. "Little what? Oh you mean Meryl? Why Mr. Vash, she's in the shower." She replied with a bright smile as she looked over at the door behind Vash that was cracked open a bit with the light on inside. "Oh…" That was all he could say was 'Oh…' as he looked at the door then back at Milly. "Mr. Vash? Why'd you come back?" Milly asked softly as she stared at the ground with her hands right above her knees in fists. "I had to find my brother… But at least I came back, right?" He said as he smiled at her. Milly looked up at him and hit him with her right hand, it felt like a bullet hitting his face as he fell to the ground. "Do you know how worried you made Sempi?" She yelled as he rubbed his cheek trying to sitting up.

Just then a raven-haired girl came out from the door behind Vash and Milly and was wrapped in a pink towel that had flowers all over it. She didn't notice a thing until she was done drying her hair off. "Milly? Who are you talking to?" She asked lifting up the towel with her hands to see the humanoid Typhoon laying on the floor right in front of her looking at her with a smile. "Hey Insurance girl. Long time no see right?" Vash said with a smile as he spun around to face her seeing she had the most disgusted yet embarrassed face ever, he laughed. "What the hell is he doing here!" She screamed with a terrified face then here eyes went back into her head revealing whites as she fell to the floor.

"I guess you have that affect on people Mr. Vash" Said Milly with a smile as she started to giggle while covering her mouth with her hands. "Here I'll get a room so I can get 'Knives' out of here, ok?" Vash said as he got to his feet patting the dust off his red long coat that almost touched the floor. "Are you going to leave in the morning Mr. Vash?" Asked Milly who had picked up her knocked out raven haired friend up and walked her to the extra bed next to Knives who was still out cold.

"No I think I'll stay till Knives is well enough to stand again." Vash said as he looked over at his brother who was still unconscious. "That's good, because Sempi really missed you even though she acted like you were a total nascence." Milly giggled as she looked over at her friend who was lying on the bed in her towel with the blanket covering her as well. "Oh, really? The little insurance girl missed me?" Asked Vash with a thoughtful grin and Milly just nodded. "Well I had better get a room… I'll be back, I promise." Said The Humanoid Typhoon as he walked out of the room down the long halls to the front desk.

"What happened? I thought I saw a ghost…" Said Meryl who sat up in the bed and looked at Milly who was just smiling at her. "Sempi, He's back and he brought his brother with him!" Said Milly excitedly as she grabbed the shorter girl and hugged her tight. "What? So I didn't see a ghost and his brother's here?" Asked the short insurance girl who was a little shocked by this. "Where is his brother then?" Said the raven haired girl who was looking at Milly with a worried face. "Oh! He's right over there!" She shouted with a big smile as she pointed to the bed next to them which was holding a short haired blond with a lot of wounds all over his body and was bleeding severely.

"…He needs to be bandaged, and quickly. Come Milly he needs our help. Even if he was our enemy…" Said the short girl as she threw off her covers and walked over to the wardrobe and got dressed. She slipped on blackish purple leggings and a short white dress. "Ok Sempi I've got the first aid kit, now what?" Milly asked as she put a big box of supplies on the side table that was between the two beds. "Hurry and tend to his wounds I'll be right there…" said the short girl as she threw on a long white cape that held many supplies in its pockets.

Meanwhile as Vash was at the front desk talking about getting a room, the two girls were tending to Knives wounds. "Hey I would the closest room to room 13, ok?" Vash said while he set three double dollars on the front desk. "Oh umm, right away sir…" Said the man at the front desk who turned around to get him a key. "Could you hurry?" Asked Vash as he turned around to look at the hallway that led to the other hallway with all the rooms. "Here you are sir, enjoy your stay." Said the man as he turned around and handed Vash the key to his room. "Excuse me sir you didn't tell me what room I have…" said Vash with a polite smile. "The room number is inscribed on the key head." Said the man turning to look back at Vash who was no longer at the desk.

Back in the room the tall brunet and the short raven haired girl were finishing up on Knives. "Ok it's all done." Said the short girl wiping the sweat off her forehead with her right arm as they stood next to the bed. The floor was covered in bloody bandages, cotton balls and cue tips. When the door opened behind them, it was Vash who was trying to catch a breath. "How is he? Will he be ok?" He said looking up at the two insurance girls that were standing in front of the bed just looking at him. "Yeah he'll live thanks to Sempi's medical skills." Said Milly who looked over at the shorter insurance girl who was standing next to her with a cloth in her hands. "Yeah, he'll live but he needs to be in a bed for a few weeks." Said the raven haired insurance girl while wiping her hands with a clean cloth to get off all the blood. "Ok, good I was worried he wouldn't… But now I know he's safe I'm perfectly fine." Vash said with a goofy grin that he hadn't had in a long time since he'd left.

"So why'd you come back Mr. Vash? There better be a good explanation for this." Said the short insurance girl with an annoyed face which she hadn't had for months since he'd left to get his brother back. "I actually wanted to see you guys again… isn't that funny?" He giggled as he glanced at Knives then back at the short girl. "I heard you missed me Insurance girl, is that true?" Vash said with a goofy grin which was pissed the short girl off. "AS IF!" The raven haired girl yelled and Vash's smile went away. "Aww don't you think that's a little heartless?" Vash asked with a whimpering frown like a puppy. His bright blue eyes attracted her so much that it annoyed her at the thought of thinking of them. "Vash just stop it for once…" The short girl said angrily which mad Milly smile in amusement to the odd reunion. The little fire cracker was about to explode as she gave an evil glare to Milly and then decided to go charge out he room.

Milly giggled and looked over at the confused Humanoid Typhoon who was still looking down the halls after the little fire cracker. "Man do I really upset her that much?" Vash asked at he popped his head out of the room just a bit to watch her storm down the hall and turn the corner out of sight. "You should go get her Mr. Vash you did start all this, in a way." Milly added, not replying to his other question. "Why me?" He whined as he made fake tears go down his cheeks. "Oh, besides I can't leave Knives here alone in case he wakes up. So HA!" He laughed as he gave a goofy grin. "…Go get her please Mr. Vash." Milly said with the first annoyed face that she'd just gotten since he'd came back as she glared at him. "OK~…" He whined and then started out the door. "If Knives wakes up run, ok?" Vash's voice said from the hallway and Milly just smiled.

Meanwhile with Meryl…

She was storming through the streets past the bars, saloons and houses when she spotted a bench in the open. She marched over to in the plopped herself down on it and started mumbling to herself on how much she hate him, how much he annoyed her and why'd he have to come back. When she heard a voice behind her that sounded familiar. "Hello insurance girl, what you up too so late at night?" Said a man's voice which surprised her a bit. She pulled a gun out and swirled around to point it at the man behind her. "Whoa there little one… you don't want to point that at me do ya'?" He asked with a grin and she finally realized it was Vash.

She took the gun off his forehead and turned back around so he was facing her back. "Hey Meryl-… I mean insurance girl… what's wrong?" Vash asked as he hopped over the back of the bench and planted his butt in the seat right next to her. Meryl's eyes widened in amazement to what she just heard. _He said it… he said '_Meryl_' my name! _She thought as a slight smile grew on her face which looked sort of creepy from his perspective. "Are you ok?" Vash asked as he glanced over at her for a few moments watching her creepy smile grow even bigger. "Insurance girl?" He asked again.

She finally shook her head snapping out of the little trance she was in. "YES I'm FINE!" She snapped and turned her head away. "Oh umm ok… just thought I'd ask…" Vash mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. He was getting nervous and he hadn't had a clue why. _Why do I feel so strange my body is tensing up…? What's wrong with me…? _He asked himself as he glanced at her. She was pretty in the moonlight, it shined on the back of her making her outfit making it look like wings and her hair was shinny. He stared at her for a few moments until she turned to look at him. "What do you think you're looking at?" She snapped and he was unsure of what to say. "Umm a spider was on your back…" He said with a goofy grin as a little bit of sweat came from his temple pores. She looked at him for a moment and looked over her shoulder at the visible area of her back.

His lie was working so far, so he thought. She paused and looked at him with a glare. "YOU LIER! YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME WEREN'T YOU!" She yelled in his face and he just smiled at her and slightly nodded. "I guess you could say it was a complement…" He chuckled as she sat back in her seat. "Yeah whatever you stupid womanizer…" Meryl said softly as she folded her arms and crossed her legs. She gave a slight laugh and stared at the dirt ground beneath her feet. He leaned closer to her and whispered with a sly mischievous face. "I bet you liked being stared at." He ended his sentence with a giggle. She looked at him with a 'look' that could kill if it could. "Let's go back and make sure Knive's and Milly are alright, ok?" He said with a 2yr olds grin and stood up from the bench. She gave a slight sigh then got up and walked back to the hotel with Vash.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Into The Night

[Chapter 2: Rude Awakening!]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to eachother, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

Before the two could get back to the room Knives awoke to see the tall brunet mending his shirt. "Hey bitch what you think you're doing to my shirt!" Knives shouted and she turned to look at the man who was sitting up in the bed with the covers over himself as his hands sit in his lap and she smiled with a warm smile which made him confused as well as flustered. He raised an eyebrow in amusement to her reaction to him. "Hey bitch don't you know who I am?" He asked her blankly and she nodded. "You're Mr. Vash's evil brother and I don't think you would hurt a fly." She said as she went back to mending his shirt and he blinked with a confused face as he was acting a little dumbstruck by her outrageous comment.

Meanwhile Vash and Meryl had just entered the hotel and stopped to hear screaming from a man down the halls. "Oh my gosh Knives!" Vash said with a gasp and he bolted down the hall leaving Meryl confused. When it finally hit her, Milly was alone with the extremely dangerous villain Knives who had killed hundreds of people. Meryl bolted down the hall and rounded the corner to see Vash standing outside the door hesitating to enter. She walked over to him and looked at the door when she heard voices from inside. She heard Milly! She was still alive! But she also heard Knives talking too…

Inside the room Milly was giggling, yes giggling. Knives was threatening her, but she was laughing. _Milly… Why? Why are you laughing…? _Vash though as he opened the door to see her sitting on the end of the bed with a huge smile and giggling at his every threat. She seemed oblivious to his every mean comment, every name and every nasty thing he had to say. She was just her happy self and he didn't know how to deal with this. "Vash! Who is this girl and where is my gun?" Knives demanded to know as he glared at the strange brunet sitting at the end of the bed near his feet.

Vash was amazed that she wasn't dead and because he actually tolerated her. "Hey Vash who that bitch next to you?" Knives asked with an evil grin as he scanned the short raven-haired up and down. "Hello Knives I'm Meryl Stryfe-…" She said walking into the room but he held his hand up and made her stop. "Don't come any closer… you're too damn ugly to look at." Knives snickered as he covered his eyes with his hand and then laughed while sliding the hand on his face down.

She didn't know how to comprehend what he'd just said for a few moments. Vash looked at her with a worried face as he walked up next to her and then back at Knives. "Please apologize Knives… that wasn't very nice." Vash said softly as his face straightened up. "Why should I apologize to her she's just a stupid whore for all I know…" Knives said as he looked at Vash who was getting upset. But was surprised by a loud thud as Knives hit the floor. "Milly…" Meryl said softly as she looked at Milly who was holding the hand that had just smacked Knives across the face.

"Ouch what the hell-…?" Knives stopped saying when he saw the tall brunet who was tearing up with an angry face. "Don't you ever refer to Sempi as a whore or anymore of those naughty words you just said!" She shouted and got up and crouched down to his level. "Got it!" Milly said softly as the others watched in amazement. "Why you big fat yeti… I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" He said as he swung a punch at her but she stopped it… with her bare hand.

Vash and the short insurance girl just watched as Milly put her foot down and was bossing him around. Milly gave her first evil look to Knives and it was terrifying just to look at. But it quickly turned into a sweet smile as she helped him up into the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you… hurting is very bad…" Milly said with a warm smile that looked like home to Knives but he didn't acknowledge it. He simply discarded her thoughtful friendship and looked at her like another selfish human-being. "Umm, hey tall insurance girl would you mind helping get Knives into our new room since he doesn't seem to like the small one that much." Vash asked as he got a quick glance at Meryl then back at Milly who was nodding in agreement to his request.

Vash walked past the short raven haired girl and over to the bed where Knives and Milly sat. "I'd love to get out of this room!" Knives said as he glanced over at the tall brunet and then looked up at Vash who had a disappointed look on his face. Vash got down and swung his arm around Knives's waist and wrapped Knives's arm around his neck. Milly copied and they walked over to the door past the short girl. "Open the door please Meryl…" Vash said softly and so she walked over turned the handle and opened the door. "Could you also get the other one?" Vash asked again as his words were weaved together with sadness and frustration. So she did the same to the next door and they walked in. "Thank you Milly… you can let go now." Vash said as he smiled at her and so she did so. He walked in the room with Knives and shut the door behind them.

Meryl and Milly walked back to their room and looked at each other for a moment before they looked at the bloody bed. "What are we going to do Meryl? My bed is all bloody…" Milly asked as she sat on the short girl's bed. Meryl shut the door and looked over her shoulder at Milly and sighed. "I guess you'll have to sleep with me until we fix the bed sheets…" She said as she walked over to the bed and sat next to Milly who was smiling at her. "Oh thank you Sempi!" Milly said clapping her hands together with joy as Meryl took off her pants and leggings leaving her underwear and long white shirt on her and got into bed. Milly looked at her with a smile and did the same then laid next to her and pulled the covers over both of them. Milly quickly fell asleep as Meryl lay facing the other way with her eyes open as she thought.

_Why does he always play with my emotions…? He's so mean... I hate him… I sometimes wish he'd just leave, but then I'd be lonely even with Milly here with me… _She though as she shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep when she heard three knocks on the door. "Insurance girl? Are you still awake?" Said a familiar man's voice from outside the door. "Vash is that you?" She whispered as she turned over and she sat up in bed looking at the door. "Yeah… it's me." Said the man known as Vash outside that door. She got out of bed forgetting she had barely anything on except a bra, panties and a long white shirt as she walked to the door. She started to unlock the door but stopped and hesitated before opening it. She looked at her half naked self then shrugged. _He's not attracted to me anyway… who cares anymore… _She thought as she reached for the handle and turned it slowly so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping giant behind her in the bed.

She opened the door to see Vash who was sad looking as he looked back at her. But as soon as he saw her he perked up. "Hey insurance girl… umm where are your clothes?" He said as he looked at her, then down at her luxurious white vanilla colored legs. "Vash hurry what did you want?" She snapped and that got his attention back to her face which was getting very angry. "Insurance girl… I mean Meryl I've wanted to ask you this earlier… but you would've bitten my head off. So I wanted to ask you it now since Knives and Milly are asleep…" Vash explained as his face grew very serious which surprised the short girl.

She looked at him with her eyes shining in the moonlight very wide and big. _Vash… he said my name again… and what could he possibly want to tell me so late at night? _She thought as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "What did you wanna say…?" She said softly which intrigued him making him raise an eyebrow. "Well you see… I wanted to thank you personally for helping my brother… that's all. What else do you think I was going to say?" Vash asked as he started feeling nervous again. "Oh… well you're very welcome…" She said with a depressed look on her face as she looked down at the wooden floor.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Into The Night

[Chapter 3: Under the moon light]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to eachother, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

He looked at her as her hair shimmered in the moon light and her eyes looked so sad while her body was almost visible through the white tee-shirt that barely covered her butt. He found himself staring at her and loving it. He looked like a hawk about to grab his pray by the way he was staring at her. "Meryl umm can you put something on and come with me please?" Vash asked and she looked at him with a confused face. "But Vash it's like 12:30 at night…" She said and he nodded in agreement but he still insisted on her doing what he'd asked. "Fine… I'll be right out…" She said shutting her door and he smiled.

_Why'd I ask her to come with me? What am I doing? But she did look sorta hot in the sexy in that Tee-shirt… Gahhh what am I thinking! Man this isn't good… _He thought shaking his head and then he stopped when he saw her walk out of the room. She now had on a white blouse and a black skirt with her regular earrings and no leggings which showed her beautiful vanilla legs. She looked so different in his visions of her. She usually wore a white dress as well as a white cape with blackish purple leggings and long white boots. But this time there were no boots there were black shinny high heels. "Whoa… Insurance girl… what's with the outfit?" Vash asked as he looked her up and down. "I'm not working during the night am I?" She replied and he was intrigued by her answer.

He gave her a goofy grin then stood up straight and put out his hand. "Well since you finally look like a lady I'll treat you like one." He chuckled as she took his hand and they walked down the halls quietly. "Wait so before I didn't? I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult…" She mumbled which made him smile at her. "Don't stare so much… it's not right." She said softly as she took his arm and they exited the hotel like a couple. He looked at her as she held his arm tight close to her chest. "Can you not squeeze so tight?" Vash said as some air got caught in his throat. She looked up at him with a mischievous face.

As her grin grew bigger while she squeezed tighter. "This is for all the times you've embarrassed me, so deal with it." She snapped then started acting sweet as they walked down the dirt roads. "Ok I'm sorry… please stop…" Vash stuttered as he started blushing and so she did, but they still had their arms locked as they walked. "So where did you want to take me?" The short girl said as she scanned the area that had nothing but lights and benches. "We're here… take a seat." He said unlocking their arms and sat down on a bench. She stood looking at him with a cautious face being very weary.

"What are you scared of? I won't bite… Not hard anyway." He chuckled as he got a sly face for a few moments. "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" She screamed and suddenly Vash was off the bench in an instant and then there was a hand in a glove over her mouth. "Shush… I'll stop ok?" Vash said as he took his hand off and started begging for forgiveness. "…I don't like that…" The short girl said with a sad voice as she sat on the bench as she folded her arms and legs. He gave her an odd look and sighed with relief. Then he sat down next to her and started to tense up again. So he tapped the tips of his fingers together and looked over at her. She looked so beautiful and he wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her hair, the soft smoothness of her hair. He wanted to touch her skin, oh how it looked like vanilla cream and so soft too.

She turned around to see him staring at her like a monkey looking at a banana. "I thought I told you not to stare!" She snapped as he looked up at her with a smile. "Well then can I touch?" He said as he scooted closer and rested his arm on the back of the bench behind her. He leaned closer to her face and she blushed wildly. "I hate it when you play with my feelings Mr. Vash…" She said as she turned her head away from him in rejection to his feelings. But she didn't know that he wouldn't accept that rejection. After so many years he's fallen for someone and he didn't want to give up so easily. "Meryl… who said I'm playing?" Vash said as he took his other hand and put it under her chin, turning her head to face his.

_What did he just say? I can't believe what I'm hearing as well as seeing… _She thought as he leaned closer letting their lips touch lightly. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his eyes were shut and felt the feeling of his lips against hers. He pulled away from her leaving her speechless. "You know… you're supposed to shut your eyes when you get a kiss." He said with a smile as he caressed the side of her face with his hand that used to be holding her head towards his. "Vash… I-… can we do it one more time?" She said as she looked into the sexy blonds blue eyes.

He smiled and nodded as he leaned in for a second kiss. He put both hands on her face both weaved into some hair. Their lips touched again but this time she shut her eyes and reached up under his arms wrapping her arms around his strong muscular neck. She could feel his strong broad shoulder under her arms as her hands linked together behind him. He took his arms down and was going to wrap them around her waist but hesitated before he did. He pulled her closer and she could feel his chest against hers, oh how she loved it.

He'd kissed many girls before over all his years of living but never felt this way about any of them. He felt, felt like something in his gut was saying you just ate some warm chocolate and you're enjoying it. He wanted more, more chocolate… He didn't want to stop at all, he wanted more and so did she. Yeah she'd kissed so many guys before throughout her suckish life, but now she was in love and kissing the infamous Vash The Stampede!

She wanted more of him and so she bit his lower lip asking for permission to enter. He granted her permission and let her enter and so she slid her tongue in. Their tongues dance in sync and she was feeling so light, light like a feather and he was too. "Vash… ever since you've left I've been thinking about you nonstop and I realized, I realized how much I wanted you back… So please don't ever leave me again…ok?" Meryl said when she stopped to take a breather and he nodded. Then he kissed her again and pulled her onto his lap. She pulled away and stopped him. She looked into his big blue beauties and sighed. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Vash said worryingly as he looked at her with a confused face. "No Vash it's just… we can't act like this out here… that's all" She said as she got up off of him and smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah huh? I forgot how stupid of me I guess it's just my testosterone levels he he!" He said as he itched the back of his head in embarrassment. She giggled and covered her mouth so he wouldn't see, but he did.

Vash put his two arms on the bench head on either side and rested them. He leaned his head up to look at the stars and she looked up as well. Meryl then sat next to him snuggling close as they looked at the stars above in the dark blue sky.

Meanwhile in the hotel Milly was awake now. She was looking for Meryl all over and hadn't a clue on where she could've gone. "Meryl? Meryl where are you?" She whispered when she got an idea that made her blush a little. "Better go check…" She whispered as she walked to the door and left the room. She crossed the hall to the room on the other side and knocked a few times, but there was no answer. "Excuse me? Is Meryl in there?" Milly asked politely and then knocked once more but the door opened at her touch. "Oh, oh dear…" She said softly to herself as she watched the door creek open inch by inch. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to peek and make sure Knives is ok, right?" She said as she lightly stepped into the room and looked around. She spotted Knives on the bed and she tip-toed over to him.

But in the process he woke up but didn't move. He was facing the wall so she didn't know she woke him. She sat on the bed behind him and looked at him. His eyes were she as he laid there awake. "He's pretty cute." She whispered to herself but he heard. Suddenly he shot up and grabbed her pinning her to the bed. "You really thought you would get away with hurting me you selfish human!" He shouted in her face but oddly enough she smiled. "Like I said I'm very sorry for hurting you Mr. Knives. So could you please let me go?" She asked as she moved around a bit. "Aren't you scared of what I can do to you in this position?" He said with a confused face as he released her and sat back in the bed. She smiled at him making him feel weird inside. "No like I said before you couldn't hurt a fly. Because deep down you're a very nice person Mr. Knives." She said as she sat up and scotched herself next to him. "I don't understand humans at all… I wish they would all just die…" Knives said was he leaned against the headboard of the bed. She just giggled and looked at him with a huge smile.

He looked at her big warm smile and also saw how close she was to him. "One, why do you smile around me so much? Two, why do you humans help each other? I just don't get it…" He asked as he glanced over at her then up at the ceiling. "Well you see Mr. Knives we're just like you in a way I suppose… We have needs just like you and I guess I smile because I think you're one of a kind and I like that about you…" She said as her smile quickly faded. He just watched as she looked up at the ceiling. "What do you mean like me?" He asked softly as he looked up at the ceiling with her. "Well why did you save your brother out of all the people on board?" Milly asked with a smile again as she looked over at his surprised face.

Knives was speechless for a few moments as he stared at the tall women next to him. "Exactly the same reason we struggle to survive… Because we care…" She added as she got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Hey yeti! Nice ASS!" Knives yelled which made her stop in her tracks and look back over her shoulder to see what he was talking about. She realized that she was only wearing a tee-shirt like Meryl was and nothing else but panties and a bra. She shrieked and opened the door and ran out to her room. "Ha-ha! Stupid tall women… But I've got to admit she's pretty." Knives said to himself as he laid back down and shut his eyes to fall asleep.

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Into The Night

[Chapter 4: Friends Can't Handle Love]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to eachother, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

_Writer's thoughts and requests: In this Chapter would you be able to ask any questions that pop into your head. I need more info on what you think of this story… Thank you to all those who read my odd books!_

The morning sun awoke and everyone rose from their beds. It was about 5:01am in the morning. It felt like everything was back to normal as the two girls rose from the bed. "Hey Meryl?" Said the tall brunet as she hopped out of the bed and took a long yawn and stretched her arms. "Yeah, what is it Milly?" The short of the two asked as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. "Where did you and Mr. Vash go last night?" Asked the tall one as she took a hair brush off the side table and sat down. She started brushing her hair when she heard a giggle come from the bathroom. "Well, umm you see… We went out for a walk… Yeah! A walk that's all…" The short girl's voice replied from the bathroom.

Meanwhile while the girls were talking the boys were as well. "So I had a feeling you did…" Knives said while he was leaning against the headboard with his arms folded. "So what if I kissed her! You saw that other girls butt and I bet you liked it!" Vash said slyly covering his tracks. "So what if I did? She's not as sexy as Rem though…" Knives said as he looked as his hands which were now in his lap. "Wait… you thought Rem was sexy? Then why'd you kill her?" Vash asked confusedly as he sat on the other bed next to Knives. "Yeah she was, but she was a nuisance to me as well. As I said before I was going to let her live just because you were so attached to her." Knives said coldly which made Vash uneasy about the fact that Knives was around the two girls.

Knives gave a little laugh as he started thinking. But since they could read each other's thoughts in a cretin area range Vash was not pleased with what Knives was thinking. "You can't kill every human that causes you problems Knives… It's not the right way to solve problems." Vash exclaimed as he looked at Knives who was getting his evil grin back on his face and quickly.

Vash got off the bed and walked over to the door. But before he could open it there were three knocks. _**Cunk cunk cunk **_So he opened the door to see the two insurance girls standing there. Milly held her hand up signing hello as Meryl was looked down the hall away from Vash's face. "Oh hey insurance girls! How's everything going?" He said as his straight face quickly turned into a smile. "It's great! How is Knives?" Milly asked as she gave a huge smile to Vash who was looking over at the shorter girl. "He's fine I suppose… he's being a pain again but nothing I can't handle. Hey Mery-… I mean insurance girl, what's wrong?" Vash said softly as his face turned into a sad one as she stared away from his gaze.

Knives looked at Vash who's thoughts where depressing to hear. "Hey little insurance bitch! Look at someone when they talk to you!" Knives shouted at the short girl. "Knives stop it! What did I tell you about calling my Sempi bad words!" Milly shouted as she walked past Vash into the room and over to Knives's bed. "…FINE! But I'm still the superior being here!" He shouted at her and the two at the door stared blankly in amazement. He was actually listening to someone other them himself. It was amazing! "Now say you're sorry to Sempi! She didn't do anything wrong, nor did she hurt you!" Milly said as she pointed over to Meryl who was speechless. "Now that's a first…" Vash said to himself softly and Knives just looked away towards the wall.

Knives wasn't going to say sorry to anyone without a fight. So Milly accepted the challenge and gave him a whack upside the head. "You're acting like a child! Grow up Mr. Knives and face the fact that you're not in charge!" Milly shouted and the room grew quiet for a few seconds. Knives turned around to face Milly with an angry look but in return, got one back. He shut his eyes tight for a moment to think before they flew open. "Fine I'm soo~ sorry!" Knives shouted with a sassy voice then laid back down turning to face the wall. Milly gave him a sweet smile then walked over to Vash and Meryl who were completely shocked.

Their mouths hung open in amazement to the words they heard come from Knives mouth. "Did he just say-…?" Vash was saying until he heard Meryl say something. But all she said was '_Sorry?'_ Because she was finishing his sentence. "Well you guys I think he'll be fine. He's learned his lesson." Milly chuckled with a smile and Vash gave a little laugh in agreement.

Meryl just watched her two friends interact like well, friends. _Why? Why did that have to happen? Now I can't even face him… But he still calls me insurance girl, I just don't get it! _Meryl thought as she just watched them laugh together. Knives on the other hand was pissed! He didn't like that tall brunet one bit! He didn't like being bossed around, plus the fact the he was injured so he couldn't do anything about it! _Why me? Why do I have to listen to them? I'm the superior being here! I shouldn't have to listen to those punnie insects over there! _He thought as he turned onto his back and turned his head to face them.

Meryl just faked a smile and Knives noticed as he gave her an evil glare. "Let go get some breakfast! I'm hungry!" Vash shouted and marched out the door leaving the two girls and Knives there confused. But Milly gave a shrug and followed him. But before she went out the door she stopped to look at Knives who was still glaring at Meryl. "Knives you be good I'll bring you back some food soon, ok?" She said as she turned around and left the room. But Knives didn't acknowledge her and just kept glaring at Meryl who was getting a little frightened by his look.

She then turned to walk out the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt an uneasy presence behind her. Then she heard his voice which made chills go up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "You'd better watch out insurance bitch… I'm watching you." Knives voice echoed throughout the room and she took a big gulp. She glanced over her shoulder at him then started for the door. Once she left a huge creepy grin grew on Knives's face and he knew his mischievous plan would work.

Once they entered the little hotels food area which was quite small Vash ran over to the doughnut stand and scarffed about twenty down before he looked back at the two insurance girls with a big smile as crumbs lined his mouth. "Mr. Vash don't eat them all!" Meryl yelled and Milly just giggled at her. "I'll go get Knives his breakfast then tend to his wounds after." Milly stated as she walked over and grabbed some food from the stand and then walked back to the room. "Wait are you guys really leaving me with the bill?" Meryl yelled as she stomped over to Vash who was back to scarffing down doughnuts. "Stop eating or it'll be 100$$ by the time you're done!" Meryl yelled as she grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him away from the doughnut stand. "Oh come on insurance girl~!" He whined as he was getting dragged out of the small café area by the back of his big red coat.

By the time they got out of the small café area Vash had given up the struggle to get more doughnuts. "I give up… come on let go. Besides you're choking me." Vash pleaded as he looked up at the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "I blame you…" She said softly as she let go of the collar of his jacket. His head fell to the wooden floor and he looked up at her. "What did I do?" Vash asked with an unsure face. He was clueless; he hadn't had a clue what he had done. "I blame you for messing with my stupid emotions VASH!" She shouted as she stormed off down the long halls leaving his there on his butt. He watched her as she turned the corner out of sight. "But I meant that to happen… I wasn't playing with your emotions Meryl…" He said as he itched the back of his head while getting to his feet.

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

Into The Night

[Chapter 5: I Didn't Mean To]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to eachother, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

Meanwhile in Knives and Vash's room Knives was getting his wounds treated by Milly who was humming to herself. Knives didn't like being touched by humans let alone a human girl. He gave her a cautious look as she re-bandaged his arms. "Ok all done!" She said excitedly as she looked at him sweetly and looked back at the brand new bandages on his arms. "Ok know time for the torso…" She said and he shot her a crazy look. His look sorta said 'Umm no thank you!' but she didn't notice it. Milly reached for the bandages on his chest when he grabbed her wrists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted at her and she just smiled. "I'm helping you Mr. Knives… So please let me do my duties as a care taker." She said while she looked into his cold eyes with her warm eyes.

He looked are her with wary expression and then let go of her wrist. "Why do you help me so much, when you know in the end I'll just kill you…?" Knives asked as she crouched down to his torso level and undid the bandages letting them drop to the floor. "Because… Mr. Knives inside I think you care about us humans… Well that's what I think anyway… Besides if you didn't you wouldn't let me help you live and redo your bandages." Milly said softly as her face turned into a sad one and Knives was intrigued by the water coming from her eyes.

She was finally done taking off the bandages and underneath where so many scars and untreated old wounds. She looked at them for a few moments and he blushed out of embarrassment. He watched her look at his upper uncovered torso and a hint of red covered her face as she shook her head and got back to work. Oddly enough she found him attractive as he did her.

Meanwhile Vash was walking back to his room when he stopped half way because he was in range of reading Knives's thoughts. He stopped his whole thought process so Knives wouldn't know that he was zoning in on his thoughts. _Oh my gosh… I didn't realize before but she's really hot. She's so close I can almost touch her… But she'd probably slap me again if I did… I wonder why this human goes through all this trouble just for me? Maybe-… maybe humans aren't so bad after all… _Knives thought and Vash just smiled with a giggle as he walked the rest of the way to his room.

Meanwhile Meryl was pissed she was in the bathroom crying her eyes out because Vash was playing dumb and acting clueless, so she thought. Vash was between the two rooms when he heard crying coming from room 13… He reached for the door when he heard a female voice say something from inside. "Oh Vash why… Why must you always hurt me like this?" The voice said softly with a sniffle from within the room. The Humanoid Typhoon was confused as well as curious now as so he walked over to the door. He knocked on it a few times and no one answered him but silence.

So he looked both ways for anyone that might be watching as tried to open the door and fortunately it was unlocked. He pushed it open and stepped one foot inside and scanned the rooms' surroundings. "Excuse me Miss are you ok in there?" Vash asked as he looked around for the person who was crying to see no one in there and all the lights were off except one. The bathroom light was on and the door was cracked open just an inch. The familiar voice answered him after a few minutes passed. "Go away Vash… you shouldn't have came back in the first place." The voice said coldly and just then he realized it was Meryl saying those cold words to him.

Vash felt hurt and he wanted to explain what had happened. "But-… Meryl I meant to kiss you… I really do like you a lot. So I kissed you to make sure you felt the same way. I wasn't toying with your feelings, I swear!" Vash tried to explain, but she wouldn't accept that. "Then why do you still call me 'Insurance girl' huh?" Meryl asked with a soft sad voice then the room grew quiet.

Vash had to show her how much she meant to him, so he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it to find Meryl huddled up in the tub. "I thought I told you to go away!" She shouted as she buried her swollen face into the palms of her hands. He took two big steps and was there in front of the tub where she sat. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked sadly as she looked up to find he was no longer standing in front of the tub. Instead he was sitting in the tub next to the short girl with his legs hanging out of the tub.

She looked at him for a few moments as he looked at her with a goofy grin in return. "Why don't you accept the fact that you love me?" He asked with a slight giggle in his voice. "But Vash-…?" She tried to say before he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss. It felt like they were kissing for hours when really it was only a few seconds.

He let their lips part so he could look into her eyes. "Meryl-…I… I love you. When I left to get Knives to be honest I never stopped thinking of you…" Vash said with a serious face as he looked into her beautiful big eyes that looked like full moons on a winter night. The setting was just right. The lights were naturally dimmed and there was just enough light to see each other's faces. But it was sort of awkward to sit in a bathtub and make-out. "Vash…I love you too…" Meryl stuttered as she looked into his gorges blue eyes. He grew the biggest smile that she'd ever seen and she just stared at him like she was in a trance. But what Vash forgot was that he was still in the range area of Knives who could read Vash's thoughts.

Meanwhile in the other room with Milly and Knives… Knives was getting aggravated by his brothers' thoughts. "Ok! All done!" Milly said as she stood up and whipped some sweat of her forehead with her arm. She looked up to smile at Knives who was getting angry and staring at the door. "Why Mr. Knives what is wrong?" Milly asked with a worried face and Knives looked at her with an evil look. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" Knives said loudly as he went back to staring at the door. Milly tensed up a bit before she looked at the door with him. "My Sempi and Mr. Vash have been gone a long time haven't they?" She asked as she plopped herself next to him on the bed. He just nodded and stared at the door with an intense gaze.

Milly just looked at him as he stared at the door. She looked at his broad shoulders and at his muscular abs through the bandages. There were outlines of each one. She found herself scanning him up and down just like Vash was scanning Meryl. He looked over at her as she kept staring. He was intrigued by her body language and how she was looking at him.

He somehow reminded her of Wolfwood who had passed on months ago. She didn't know why, but she wanted to touch him. "Hey yeti what do you think you're staring at?" Knives said with a raise of his eyebrow and she looked up at his face with a smile. "You I guess, sorry I didn't mean to…" Milly chuckled which made him actually smile a bit.

Meanwhile back in the other room Vash and Meryl were still sitting in the tub and they were now talking. "Vash… umm-…" "What is it?" He asked as he watched her push her two pointer fingers together. "Well I've got a serious question and it needs a serious answer. Will you answer it?" Meryl asked as she put her hands in her lap and looked over at Vash who was messing with the tips of his spiky hair. "Whoa! I used to much jell! Now it's all slimy… Ech…" He said to himself then got a whack upside the head from the little fire cracker who's fuse was lighting up.

"E-tah, tah, tah that hurt…" He said as he rubbed his head. "You know you could be a little gentler, I won't try anything I promise." He add with a mischievous grin and she whacked him again. "Could you be serious for a change? I'm trying to ask something really important!" Meryl shouted as she gave him a dirty look. "Fine~. But why'd you got to bring it up now~?" He whined as glanced over at her. She was about to explode and beat the shit out of him. "Because I need help…" Her voice sounded as sad as her fuse stopped and she calmed down. He looked at her sad face and then smiled with his usual goofy grin. "Ok, I'm sorry I'll listen…" Vash said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close making her lean against him.

(End of Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Into The Night

[Chapter 6: The PLAN!]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to eachother, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

In the room across the hall Knives wasn't happy with the thoughts coming Vash. Knives was getting infuriated and still intrigued by the tall brunet on the bed next to him. _Man that kiss was so sweet and soft… I wonder why she didn't give me another taste. I guess what she's about to say must be important… _Vash thought as he looked at the short raven haired girl in his arms. "Vash you idiot…" Knives mumbled to himself, Milly heard that. "Excuse me Mr. Knives? Are you ok?" Milly asked softly because she was getting concerned for him. She didn't like the fact that he was fixated on that door so much. She wanted to get his mind off that door but didn't know how.

Knives glanced over at the tall brunet and looked back at the door. "Don't worry human nothing's wrong… I'm just thinking…" Knives said softly which surprised Milly a bit. Knives was being considerate of her feelings. He actually cared about her feelings! Knives was changing, slowly… But he was making an effort. "Oh that's good. I thought you were worried about something." Milly said as she looked at his face with a warm smile. "Why do you care so much for me human?" Knives asked as he looked back at Milly the airhead who was just smiling. "Because you remind me of someone I once loved…" Her smile quickly faded and turned into a frown.

Knives looked at her within amusement and was puzzled about who that person could be, when it hit him. "But how could you care for me when I killed him?" He asked eagerly awaiting an answer from her. There was nothing but silence in the air as she looked at him. "Because I forgave you…" She said with a sad voice as she glanced away. He stared at her wide eyed as warm water came from her eyes.

As Milly was crying her eyes out to Knives, Meryl and Vash where in a serious conversation…

Vash looked at the quiet girl in his arms and was surprised by the words that popped out of her mouth. "Vash… since I can't live forever isn't there a way you could make me and Milly, well plants as well?" Meryl asked and he was astonished by her question. "Wait, what?" Vash yelled and his mind went bonkers. Knives heard his thoughts and tried not to notice them but couldn't help himself from looking away from the crying Milly and back at the door.

Vash didn't know what to say he was totally amazed at what he was hearing. He grabbed her by the arms right under the shoulders and shook her a bit. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING MERYL!" He shouted and she made a noise of pain. He was hurting her with his tight grip and his loud yelling. He loosened his grip and looked at her with a frustrated face.

She looked him in the eyes and started crying and then looked away as she shut her eyes tight forcing the tears out. "Never mind… You wouldn't try my idea if it were the last idea on earth!" She shouted and he stared at her for a moment. _She really wants to become a plant like Me and Knives doesn't she? _Vash thought and Knives heard that which made him angry. Milly stopped crying when she heard Knives laughed. "Become a plant, my ass!" He laughed and she looked at him with a worried face. Suddenly Knives felt a hand on his forehead; it was Milly who was checking if he had a fever. Her eyes were still swollen red from crying but she still cared more for others then herself.

Knives looked at her and wondered what she was doing to his forehead. "Mr. Knives? Do you have a fever?" She said with a sniffle as she took her head off his forehead and leaned closer to him. "No…why-…?" He stopped talking as she put her lips on his forehead and kissed his forehead sweetly. When she pulled away he looked at her a little confused. "Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted and she giggled at him. "I was taking your tempter Mr. Knives… is there a problem with that?" She asked as her face was returning to normal and her eyes were no longer swollen. He blushed and looked away from her sight. "No… no there isn't…" He stuttered as he looked at the wall.

In the other room…

Meryl was crying and The Humanoid Typhoon hadn't a clue what to do. "Meryl I'm sorry… But I don't know how to do that… If I did know I would try…" Vash said softly which made her calm down just a bit to listen to reason. "But Meryl before I say anymore can we get out of the bathtub my butt hurts. I think I pulled a muscle…" Vash asked as he hopped out of the tub and spun around to help her out. He held out his hand and she looked at it for a second before reaching for it. She gave a sign of hesitation before grabbing it and standing up. She stepped out of the tub and they walked into the bedroom.

Knives and Milly on the other hand where acting a little too friendly in Knives perspective anyway… He didn't like the fact that she was so nice. It was creeping him out literally! "Mr. Knives please lay down. I'll get you a wet cloth to put on your forehead." Milly said and she just got a glare from Knives who didn't like the idea of having a girl around him at all. He didn't want her to be around any longer, he wanted her gone! "I'm FINE! I told you that already! So I'll say it! 'Please just go away!' ok?" Knives pleaded but she didn't listen to him. Milly just smiled at him making him feel uneasy and somewhat nervous. He didn't know why he was getting nervous and he didn't like that feeling. Knives was going out of his comfort zone and letting the giant girl help him.

As the situation got more intense in the other room…

"Meryl come here… you shouldn't talk such nonsense…" Said the tall blond outlaw as he sat on the edge of the bed with his hands resting on his legs. She walked over to the bad and sat next to him. "Vash could you go get Milly? I'm getting worried about her…" The short girls asked as she slipped into bed. The blond just watched her snuggle in and pull the covers over herself. He nodded to her request in agreement because he was also getting worried, but not as much. "Ok, I'll get her for you, ok?" Vash said as he stood up and started for the door. "Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" The short girl asked with half her face under the covers and just reveling her eyes.

Vash spun around with a goofy grin and walked over to her side of the bed. "You're cute when you're shy." Said Vash which made her blush and pull the covers over her face. "Shut up… don't antagonize me." The short girls said with a sort of pouting noise in her voice. His goofy grin dropped and he crouched down to the bed side. "Well I can't kiss you if you hide your pretty face from me can I?" He said as he gave off a little giggle. She slowly pulled the covers down from over her head and looked at him.

It was awkward being in love. They'd both never thought that they'd turn out to love each other. Vash was enjoying it, but Meryl on the other hand was unsure that he meant it. But as she looked into his blue eyes she saw his true feeling and she felt all those feeling he'd had over the time they had spent together. This was the first time someone actually accepted her. Her true self! He wasn't scared of her flaming dragon/ demon side at all. In fact he thought it was cute! But this was also good for him as well because he was finally accepted by someone. His stupidity and his past was accepted by her, the 'Insurance girl' of all people. She understood him…

So he leaned in for a kiss and pressed his lips against her forehead, she giggled. Then he stared at her for a few moments before getting up and starting for the door again. Meryl shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He got to the door and looked over his shoulder at the short girl who was now asleep. A stupid idiotic grin appeared on his face as he opened the door and left.

(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Into The Night

[Chapter 7: Funny Places!]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

Vash exited the room and walked across the hall to his room. But first he wanted to have a little fun and so he decided to ease drop on Knives and Milly. Knives knew he was listening because his thoughts were quiet clear. The closer they are to each other the clearer the thoughts and Knives knew that quiet clearly. But Vash wasn't as smart as his older brother Knives so he didn't know that. All he knew was that they could mind link and that was it.

The tall brunet and the tall short haired blond where still in the in the room talking. "Hey yeti… Don't say a word and help me up… ok?" Knives said with a smirk on his face. Milly looked at his creepy smirk and just nodded. So she wrapped her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her neck as they stood up. She helped him limp to the door and was curious about what he was doing. "Why is it so quiet in there?" Vash whispered to himself. "Hey yeti could you open that door fast? I need to eat something I feel a little faint…" Knives said to Milly who just nodded with a sweet smile.

Suddenly the door flew open and hit the so called 'Humanoid Typhoon' smack dab in the face. There was a loud _THUD _and Knives snickered to himself. Milly looked around the door to see Vash on his back knocked out. "Ouchie you guys, you know that hurt right? Besides I'm fragile so be gentle." Vash said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head as cracked a little joke in the end. "Oh sorry Mr. Vash did I hurt you?" Milly asked as she gave him a blank look which quickly turned into a smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks insurance girl." Vash said as another idiotic grin grew on his face. Knives just looked at his brother in disgust. "But hey, you could be gentler you know. I'm very fragile I could break you know?" Vash chuckled and Knives looked at him with disappointment. "I'm so sorry Mr. Vash…" said Milly who had a quick glare at Knives who was starting to laugh.

It was about 9:40am now and Meryl was asleep while the others were in Knives and Vash's room chatting. Everyone was well and lively now as they sat in the room. Vash was sitting on his bed while Milly and Knives sat on Knives's bed. Knives looked over at Vash with a sly face and made Vash feel a little nervous. "So Vash a little birdie told me you and the little insurance witch were together." Knives chuckled and Milly was astonished by his sudden words.

Milly looked at Vash and smiled brightly. "Really that's great!" Milly chirped and clapped her hands together in delight. Vash didn't know what to say as he watched the two smile. But Knives smile looked different from Milly's, devilish almost…

Vash looked at him with an unsettling feeling in his gut. "No! I'm just really concerned for her…" Vash exclaimed as he looked at Knives and Milly with a guilty face. "It's ok if you like Sempi Mr. Vash. I don't see anything wrong with it." Milly chirped again as her smile became ever bigger.

Vash just grunted and looked at them odd then he glared at his unfaithful brother who'd told his secret. "Don't worry Vash- I won't tell a soul-." Knives said with a mischievous voice and Vash didn't like that at all. Milly glanced over at Knives with a small smile and a glimmer in her eye which caught The Humanoid Typhoon's attention.

Vash just smiled as he got off the bed and stood up. "Oh, Knives I'll just leave you here with the insurance girl ok? I'm going into town to get my gun fixed, ok?" Vash said as he started for the door and just left his brother clueless. Knives just stared blankly at Vash who was walking out the door, until he heard his brother's thoughts.

Knives looked at the giant girl next him then back at Vash who was halfway out the door. "Ok, ok Vash I'm sorry take me with you!" Knives yelled at he reached for the door after him.

Milly just smiled at Knives who's face was growing very pale. He pulled his hand back then looked at the giant girl next to him who was smiling at him. But her smile quickly went away after a few moments… "Hey Knives?" She asked she said sweetly. "Yeah, what is it?" Knives said softly in response to her 'almost' question. "I've gotta pee…" Milly said as she held her hands in her lap and started moving her legs around. "Go in your own room!" Knives snapped but before he could yell anymore… Milly piped in her own thoughts. "But Mr. Knives-…" She wined. "I don't want to disturb Sempi can I please use your bathroom? Please?" Milly struggled to say because she really had to go.

She started making weird faces and couldn't hold it any longer. "Hmph fine but don't mess with anything." Knives as he glared at the giant girl who was running to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and Knives just laid back down in the bed. It sounded like running water and Knives blushed as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face to block out the noise. Of course it didn't work…

It was really, really, really awkward since he'd never shared a bathroom with a girl. He'd never done that before and what made it really awkward was that the bathroom echoed! He heard a big '_Sigh_' come from the bathroom then a flush. Knives didn't like the sound of any toilet flushing, but who would?

Finally Milly opened the bathroom door and skipped over to Vash's bed to sit down. "Oh thank you Mr. Knives!" she said sweetly as she sat her tooshie down on Vash's bed. Knives was trying to ignore her but he couldn't seem to keep out her annoying yet warm voice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you're welcome!" He shouted as he turned away to fall asleep. Milly just smiled and laid down on Vash's bed while she looked at Knives's back that was facing her.

Meanwhile out in the big town of July it was about 10:30 or so…

Vash was walking down the big dirt roads past the shops, houses and toy stores. Until that is he came to stop in front a cretin ally between two buildings big enough for a few little houses. The blond outlaw glanced around for any civilians that might be looking at him. Luckily there were either all talking or entering toy stores because the winter end was coming soon and Christmas was approaching fast.

So he slyly glanced around and as he entered the ally way. He had to make his way past old trash and spilled leftovers everywhere. "Ech! This is disgusting!" He said to himself as he dug his hands into his pockets and hunched over a bit while weaving around the obstacles. He was finally in view of an old brown shack. Vash took his one hand out of his pocket and got out his gun as he approached the old messed up shack. "Who's there?" Asked a female voice within the old shack. "Why Jenn it's me Vash don't you remember?" asked the blonde outlaw as he opened the door to the large shack and entered into the darkness. Suddenly a light turned on with a 'click' noise and Vash looked around the small area which contained nothing but a bar…

(End of Chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8

Into The Night

[Chapter 8: The Vial!]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

As soon as the light clicked on Vash saw a beautiful young blond that had light tan skin. But this blond wasn't male. In fact it was a sweet tough looking young woman. She was short but still around average size. But she was actually around Vash's age. Her beautiful long hair went down her back but her hair at the moment was in a high ponytail. She was really a sipper sore eye. She had on sagging baggy pants and a tight tank-top that barely covered her skinny stomach with a toothpick in her mouth. "Um… Hey Jenny." Vash said as he grew an idiotic grin and waved hello. "Hello idiot, you come for a gun fix?" She asked and he nodded. "Great it's about time I get some money!" She excitedly said while placed her hands on her hips and walked over to the bar.

She placed her hands on the top of the bar table and hopped over the top of it letting her but slide on the top until she reached the other side. She then hopped off and bent down out of view behind the bar. "What ya' doing?" Vash asked as he approached the bar and peeked over to see her pull out a big box. As soon as she pulled it out the huge box and placed it on the bar table Vash's eyes widened in amazement. That box was HUGE! It was so huge in fact it looked like she wouldn't be able to lift it and it went past the top of he head, but she did. Vash looked at her in amazement and wondered how in the world could she do that? "Hey Jenny what's in there? It looks heavy." He asked and she gave a laugh. "Ammo and gun parts. Actually the best gun parts on earth! These are from the SEED that had crash awhile back. You remember don't you Vash?" She said excitedly and he just nodded. "Wait what? Another one crashed?" He shot his view up to look at her in shock. She got an odd face and just nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on. You mean to tell me there was another SEED ship that fell not to long ago?" He asked awaiting her answer. "Well yeah, it fell near December not to long ago. Some people see it on the outskirts of town they say and that's where I got all these cool mechanical gun parts." Said Jenny as she opened the box filled with special metals, gun barrels and extra. "You really don't remember? It was on the 'NEWS' Vash. Man you're a hopeless idiot Vash… You saw it on TV in the saloon remember? If you don't you got a screw loose." She said as she grew a big smirk and dug in the box on mechanical gun parts.

He gave her a look of sadness. "Come on~…" He whimpered. "That's not very nice to say to an old, old friend right? You could be more well, nice! Besides when you happened to be in the ship did you see any containers filled with a green and purple past?" He asked as his expression turned from sad to curious. "Huh what? Wait you mean this? Hold on." She said as she bent down out of view again behind the bar. He peeked over once again to see what she was doing while she reached into the little crevice in between the bar and the floor. "Hey whatcha got there Jenn?" Vash asked wide eyed with a huge smile. But his smile disappeared when she pulled out a big vial of purple and green liquid just like the one Vash described.

It was now 10:59am now an Meryl was waking up from her little nap as Knives and Milly were asleep in the men's room.

A big 'yawn~' came from Meryl who sat up in bed and stretched her arms. "Man I'm tired that was a good nap!" Meryl yawned as she looked over to the door and put a finger to her lips. "Vash… you idiot…" she smiled and hopped out of her bed. She skipped over to her closet and opened it with a huge smile on her face. Then she pulled out a red blouse with ruffles in the front and another black skirt with some black high heels. "I wonder if I should go out to eat for lunch or stay in?" Meryl said to herself while in the process of thinking of Vash. _Oh Vash you're so, so, so-… Oh you're the best! I can't believe I actually kissed him! I wonder why he confessed so suddenly though? Hmm… I'll ask him later, oh well. I think I'll go out shopping today. Besides I'll get a gift for him! _She thought as she gave off a little giggle of happiness. She was so happy she didn't realize that Knives and Milly were still in the same room together and asleep when she was leaving.

As she left the building then she started down the dirt roads past all the shops and houses.  
>"Oh this will be so great!" She said in a little kind of shrieking voice as she started to almost skip down the roads. "Meryl! Over here!" Came a man's voice from behind her. Suddenly she was picked up from the ground under her arms and was spun around in the air. "Ahhh! Let go or I'll sue!" She shut her eyes and screamed as she heard a giggle from the man. When she opened her eyes it Vash who was so happy to see her. He dropped her into his arms and hugged her tight then snuggled his head on top of hers. "Vash what the hell are you doing! Let go you stupid broom head!" Meryl yelled and he grabbed her face and kissed hard on her lips which made her mouth hurt a bit and made it sting. So she swung he hand to hit his face.<p>

He hit the dirt and everyone was staring by now. "Owie Meryl that hurt~." He whimpered with a twinkle in his eye as he pulled a big vial of ooze from his pocket. "Meryl! Your plan! I've been thinking about it and I've got an idea!" Vash said as he got a huge, bigger then before smile. She was speechless as he gave her a big smile in return to her priceless looking face.

(End of Chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

Into The Night

[Chapter 9: The Gun Problem!]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

_Vash what is he talking about? What does he mean my plan? I haven't got a plan, do I? Wait is he talking about what I think he's talking about? It can't be, can it? _Meryl thought as she stared at the man on the ground who was just giving her a bright smile. "Vash… where'd you come from?" She asked while almost tripping over her words. "Oh yeah I forgot my gun at the shop!" The blond outlaw shrieked as if he was a little girl and then Meryl giggled. "Hey Meryl! Before I say anymore come with me I '_need_' to get my gun back from Jen!" He shouted as he put the vial back in his pocket and grabbed her hand. Then they ran down the dirt road back towards the messy part of town past all the toy stores and houses.

Meanwhile... it was about 11:30am and…

"Hey Yeti!" The tall short haired blond shouted as he sat up to the tall brunet on the other bed. "Wha-!" She cried as she quickly rolled over and off the bed hitting the floor. "Ha ha! Did I scare you?" He asked with a slight smirk and a little giggle. Milly wasn't really a morning person even after little naps. She got cranky very easily almost like Meryl who was a pain in the mornings too as well. Milly didn't like the fact that she'd been woken up especially now she'd wanted to sleep longer! "Knives… that's not nice you know." Milly grunted as she rubbed her back and sat up. "You're right I'm sorry." Knives laughed and looked down at her with a mischievous grin.

She shot a glare up at him. "Now what are you up to Mr. Knives?" Milly asked as Knives threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up which surprised Milly. "Mr. Knives! Please don't strain yourself!" Milly said as her expression changed from angry and annoyed to worry. He looked fine by the way that he was walking as he approached her coming closer and closer. "Mr. Knives plea-!" Milly tried to say but before she could finish he leaned in close and kissed her. When their lips parted Knives went to use the restroom. "Girls are so gullible." His voice echoed from the bathroom as he started the bath water. "Mr. Knives…" Milly said putting two fingers to her lips as she watched him she the door behind him.

Meanwhile while Knives was taking a bath and Milly was trying to comprehend what just happened, Vash and Meryl where with Jenny now and it is about 11:55am.

"Hey, umm Vash?" Meryl asked looking up at Vash who was right beside her. "Yeah?" He replied. "Who's she?" Meryl asked as she lifted her arm and pointed at the other blond. "…Oh, that's Jenny Litoni an old friend. I'm here to get my gun fixed." Vash said as he gave off a smile. "You're not jealous are you?" Jenny asked as she walked over to Vash and swung her arm around his neck bringing him down to her level. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous of you? You must think you're pretty high and mighty huh?" Meryl said grinding her teeth and popping her knuckles. Vash unwrapped Jenny's arm from around his neck and smiled at Meryl who was getting very angry.

Vash took Meryl's hand and looked at Jenny and said softly. "Please don't tease her Jenny… She-… She's my girlfriend." Vash said with a little gulp and then looked down at Meryl who was speechless. "Oh… sorry I didn't mean to. Sorry Miss. Meryl I'll back off ok?" Jenny said as she walked over to get the gun parts on the bar table. "Vash…" Meryl whispered to him. He looked down at her with a huge smile. "I meant it Meryl." He said as he tilted his a bit. "Hey Vash!" Jenny yelled from across the room. "Huh? What is it Jenn?" Vash asked as he tugged on Meryl's hand to follow him and so she did.

They walked over to Jenn who was searching through the big box like there was no tomorrow. "Vash! I can't find your gun! It's GONE!" Jenny shrieked and started pulling on her hair. "What? What do you mean it's gone?" Vash shouted as he let go of Meryl's hand and grabbed the box off the table then started digging through it with one of his hands while he held it with the other. "Aw-man! That was a gift from Knives! I need to find it!" He shouted. "Where'd you last put it Jenn?" He asked as he raptly dug faster and faster through the big box.

Jenny didn't know what to say as she watched him get even more upset. "Hmm… I'll go check the back kay?" She said as she started for the back door which blended in with the wood. "Good, go do that." Vash replied to her with a bit worry coming from him throat. Jenny opened the door to the back and walked in shutting it behind her.

Vash sat down on the ground criss-cross with the box in hand and kept searching through it. He was hunched over the box and was oblivious to Meryl's existence at the moment. "Vash don't worry we'll find it. It's bound to be somewhere around here right?" Meryl said as she sat down next to him. She was really trying to comfort him in any way she could think of that was possible. She didn't like that he was so upset. It was unsettling to her to just watch. "Vash it'll be fine, ok?" Meryl said again as she looked over at him. "Thank you Meryl for trying to help…" He finally replied while he took his hands out of the box and set them on the floor behind him for support.

"You really think it'll show up?" He asked softly as he looked down at the floor between his legs, through the crevice between the huge big box and himself.  
>"Yeah I do think so Vash. No, in fact I know so." She said with a warm comforting smile. "Really?" He asked again. "Really, really Vash…" She replied.<p>

Just then Jenn came out of the back door behind them and they both turned around to face her. "You find it?" Vash asked as he spun around to face her. "Nope… I checked through every single box and looked on every shelf back there, nothing sorry…" Jenny said quietly, almost a mumble. "Shoes…" Vash mumbled but Meryl heard. "Shoes?" She asked as her expression grew curious. "It's something he used to say in replace of the word 'shit' and I think it's funny." Jenny answered and looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's almost closing time you guys… It's 12:20am and I need some sleep." Jenny said with a sincere look as she looked back at Vash and Meryl. "I'll tell you what. I'll look for the gun on my break ok? Then if I find it I'll call you up on your hotel phone kay?" Jenny said with a warm smile as she walked over to the door and opened it for them.

Vash stood up and Meryl looked at him with a worried face. "Come on Meryl…" Vash gave her his hand. She grabbed it and then pulled herself up. "Ok…" Meryl replied softly as she glanced over at Jenny who was acting very fishy. _Why does she want us out so badly?_ Meryl thought as she walked out with Vash who was acting very depressed. "Come on Vash we'll come back later to find it." Meryl said as they walked out the door. But Meryl shot a quick glare at Jenny who was just had on a straight face as she watched them leave. "Buh-bye… see ya' later." Jenn shouted as she waved them goodbye and then shut the door behind them.

Meanwhile with Knives and Milly…

"Hey yeti?" Knives shouted from the bathroom. "Yes Mr. Knives?" Milly answered who was lying down in Vash's bed. "…I forgot a towel…" Knives's voice came softly from the bathroom and Milly blushed. "Oh would you like one?" Milly asked as she sat up and slipped out of bed then walked over to the bathroom door. "Yes please… just don't look… ok?" Knives's voice said softly and Milly just smiled. "Ok… I'll get you one ok?" Milly said as she walked over to the dresser drawers and opened them. "Why Mr. Knives I didn't know you liked stripes…" Milly said as she picked up some striped boxers out of one of the drawers. Milly just blushed and giggled. "Don't look at my underwear!" Knives shouted and turned bright red. "Kay!" Milly shouted. "Where are the towels?" Milly said as she set down the boxers back in the drawers'.

Knives thought for a moment to himself before he answered her. "Check the bottom one!" He shouted while he got out of the tub and turned around to drain it. "Found one!" Milly shouted as she opened the door to the bathroom and had her eyes covered with one hand and the towel in the other. "What the hell! I didn't say come in!" Knives shouted as he hopped back in the bathtub.

Milly uncovered her eyes and looked at him for a moment. "Oh, ok. I'm sorry." She walked over the sink which right next to the bathtub and she laid the towel down on it. Although she wasn't looking at Knives he was still very embarrassed by having a girl in the bathroom. "Ok I'll be going now. Come out soon and I'll put more bandages on you ok?" Milly giggled and then left shutting the door behind her leaving Knives totally embarrassed, shocked and confused. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to say or do.

(End of Chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10

Into The Night

[Chapter 10: The Emotional State!]

_These are disclaimers writes: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

Knives didn't really understand the fact that he was slowly falling for that airhead known as Milly out in the room. "Mr. Knives I'm going to go get the bandages to treat your wounds ok?" Milly shouted and then he heard a door open and shut. "Milly-…" Knives mumbled to himself as he got up and reached for the towel on the sink. "Gahhh! What the hell am I thinking! I can't fall for her!" Knives scolded himself while rapped the towel around his waist and tucked it in, in the front so it wouldn't fall.

He finally opened the door to his room and exited the bathroom. "Mr. Knives! I've got the box of 'Band-Aids' and stuff!" Milly shouted as she barged right in without a care in the world. But it was awkward timing for Knives because he was putting on his underwear and there wasn't a towel around him any longer. "Really? Get out!" Knives shouted and Milly blushed then spun around and exited the room shutting the door behind her. Knives quickly pulled up his boxers and then slipped into his grey slacks.

Milly on the other hand was leaned up against the door on the other side of course. "Whoa…" Milly mumbled as she slid her back down the door until her butt touched the ground while the first aid kit was still in her hands but resting on top of her knees which were close to her chest. She let go of the handles and instead wrapped her arms around the box. "I made a mistake… I hope he's not mad at me…" Milly mumbled softly as she started turning bright pink.

_I can't believe I just saw him…naked-… That was so embarrassing! Milly you bad girl! I hope he doesn't dislike me now… _Milly thought as her mind stated racing and she felt like her heart skipped a few beats. Milly never thought that she'd be so reckless in her whole life! "Mr. Knives?" She said loud enough to get a reply. "What?" Knives answered. "I'm sorry… may I come in now?" Milly asked politely awaiting any response from Knives. Now it was up to him… Knives sat down on the edge of the bed while resting his arms on upper legs above the knees. "Fine…" He huffed and then the door to his room slowly opened.

Milly opened the door and entered to see Knives sitting on the bed staring at her. "I'm very sorry Mr. Knives…" Milly said as she approached him with the first aid kit in her arms. "…Ok…" Knives said as he looked away at the wall. "Mr. Knives I brought the first aid kit for your wounds." Milly said softly with a somewhat smile while sweat came from her pores. Knives didn't understand why he was feeling so uneasy around her, even now. All he knew was that the situation was getting awkward between them and that's it. He took a quick glance at her then looked back at the wall. "Aren't you going to tend to my wounds?" Knives asked as he turned bright red and hunched over a bit more putting more weight on his legs.

Milly just stared at him then finally nodded. "Yeah…" She quickly said and slowly approached his bed where he sat. When she finally was in front of him she got on her knees and put the first aid kit down next to her. "Mr. Knives… I'm so sorry… do you dislike me now?" Milly asked as she reached for the first aid box. "No… I-… I-… I honestly don't think I could be mad at you…" Knives stuttered a bit turning rosy red but his view was still fixated on the wall. Milly stopped and froze up by his amazing words. "Really?" She asked once more. "I guess. Don't get the wrong idea I don't like you or anything got it?" Knives replied softly.

Milly didn't know what to say and she felt her heart skip another beat for some reason. "You really don't hate me?" She asked again this time looking up at him. Knives looked back at her for a moment before getting an annoyed face. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T HATE YOU!" Knives shouted and before he knew it Milly was hugging him. "Oh thank god! I thought you would for sure hate me. I'm so relieved now that I know you don't hate me." Milly said excitedly while Knives was getting confused. Milly was still on her knees but was tall enough to give him a hug around the waist. "…" Knives didn't know what to say. This was a firsthand experience for him. He'd never been hugged by a human let alone a human girl. Milly finally let go and looked him in the eye. "Thank you for cheering me up Mr. Knives!" Milly said excitedly as she reached for the first aid box.

She opened it and pulled out another bandage kit that came with cotton balls and cue-tips. "Ok time to clean up all the blood! Now that I look at you you're getting all- dirty again. I'd better clean you up fast." Milly said as she grabbed his arm with her one hand and started bandaging it with the other. "Umm… thank you Milly…" Knives mumbled as he watched her tend to his wounds.

Now Vash and Meryl were on their way back from Jenny's gun shack and Meryl was getting very curious. "Hey Vash I've got an idea on what happened to your gun wanna hear?" Meryl said as they walked down the dirt roads past the toy shops, houses, other buildings and saloons. "Sure why not." Vash replied with sulking look. "I think Jenny stole your gun." Meryl said and her statement surprised Vash a bit. "Wha? What do you mean you think she stole it?" He asked as they approached a park filled with nothing but dirt and benches with light-posts next to them. "Yeah… I think she does have your gun. She wanted us to leave so fast once you lost it and she didn't want us there plus the fact that she went into that back room. She said "_I checked ever box and all the shelves_." But honestly I don't believe her one bit." Meryl added while she walked over to a bench and sat herself down. She folded her arms as she crossed her leg over the other and looked at the dirt beneath her feet.

It was 12:50am now and Vash was trying to figure out what was happening as he watched Meryl sit there and think. She really was thinking to hard for that matter and he didn't like it. He didn't like that she would even come up with such a thing like that. "Meryl… I don't think she would do such a thing… She's my childhood friend and I won't accept the fact that she would do something like that. So please, please don't say something like that again. Ok?" Vash asked while he sat down next to her on the bench. "I'm sorry… I'll stop." Meryl said as she stood up. But before she could stand up all the way Vash giggled and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back into his lap. "KYA!" Meryl shrieked which amused Vash quite a bit. "Did you just say 'kya' Meryl?" Vash asked as he raised his one eyebrow and then a goofy grin appeared on his face.

Meryl blushed as she leaned back against his chest then looked up at him. "Like I said before! Don't antagonize me!" She shouted and Vash just chuckled. "But it's my job to do that if you're my girl, right?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side with a huge smile. "Hmph!" Meryl said as she tried to stand up. But again, before she could he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "Let go Vash this isn't funny!" She shouted with her eyes tightly shut. "Why Meryl I don't think it's one bit funny. Like I said I want you to be my girl. Soo will you Meryl? Will you be mine?" He asked to the speechless girl in his lap.

Meryl turned halfway around to face him without thinking she put her hand on his upper leg. "Really? You want me?" She asked eagerly awaiting his answer. He had a huge smile while he nodded. "Yup! You…" Vash smiled even bigger and her eyes widened in amazement.

Before Meryl knew it she was kissing him. He was a little shocked for a little over a nanosecond before he shut his eyes too and kissed her back. When their lips parted Vash just laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Meryl asked. "Your face is just too cute right now AND you're the one with the testosterone problem now." Vash started cracking up. He looked back and Meryl whose face was blushing and her eyes were getting hazy. But it changed back within a second. "Shut up! That's not funny!" She shouted then turned back around to face the other direction. She sat there and crossed her arms while she leaned her back against his chest.

She didn't like being teased, at all! She just wanted to have a romantic time but apparently Vash couldn't do that with her. So she started pouting. "Don't be like that… I just thought you looked really cute, that's all." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her chin in her hair.

A big sigh came from Meryl who just couldn't stay mad at him. Meryl held his arms which were holding her and she smiled. She was finally with someone, someone she actually loved. She finally gave in and rested her chin on Vash's arms which were around her. "Are you all better Vash?" Meryl said as she shut her eyes lightly. "Yeah… we'll find my gun soon. Thank you for cheering me up." He said softly as he also shut his eyes. Meryl just smiled and was happy with herself. "You're very welcome…Vash." She whispered to herself while they just sat there happily. -_"But it's my job to do that if you're my girl, right?"_- Meryl thought about what Vash had said and she smiled. But before Vash knew it Meryl was asleep in his arms.

(End of Chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

Into The Night

[Chapter 11: Sick Gunner!]

_These are disclaimers writings: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

-Meryl's Dream-

Meryl and Vash where in their new little house by the last river on earth, literally! Milly was with Wolfwood next door, and they'd been happily married for over a couple years since Vash had returned with his brother and they had a two year old named Kako. Kako was their little boy and they also had a little girl named Ruby. They lived happily next door as happy neighbors. Meanwhile at Meryl's house… She had some news to tell Vash who was sitting in the living-room reading a newspaper.

"Vash! Guess what? …I'm pregnant!" Meryl said as a soft smile crossed her face slowly. Her dimples hurt after getting the news, well you see, she'd been smiling even before the news because she knew she'd been pregnant from the first little kick. "What?" He shouted as terror shot a burning sensation through his whole body. It started aching so bad that he had dropped the newspaper in his hands. He dreaded those words so much! He shut his eyes tight as his hands were still in the position to hold the paper, but the trembling made it fall to the floor.

"No! I don't want one!" He cried putting his hands to his cheeks and Meryl didn't know how to react to this. What she heard was similar but somewhat different, what she heard was. 'I don't want you or your stupid child I don't even love you! It was only for fun!' Before the dream could even start or finish, everything turned completely white.

-Meryl's dream ends!-

Meryl shot her eyes open and sat up from her bed. "No, I love you! Don't!" She cried as warm drops of water came from the corner of her swollen eyes. "Meryl? Meryl? Are you okay? As soon as you fell asleep in my arms you started screaming, I'm worried! You scared me! So I brought you back here, to the hotel… Sheesh… and as soon as I laid you down in the bed you started screaming bloody-murder!" Vash's worried voice came from next to her and she realized she had been dreaming. "Oh god…" Meryl's eyes widened in amazement while she lifted a hand to her face.

She hadn't a slight clue on what happened to her, as she lightly put her palm on her face leaving room to look through the cracks of her fingers. All she remembered was falling asleep in his arms and before that getting claimed as his girlfriend. More water came pouring out of her eyes, almost like a stream, as she sat in this position for almost 20 minutes! "Meryl…" Vash mumbled under his breath while a bad feeling crossed his path. "Meryl what did you dream? I know it was about me…" Vash mumbled again this time loud enough for her to hear. A slight 'gasp' slipped from her lips and she shot her head in Vash's direction. "Oh, I'm so sorry I completely forgot you were there." She whispered lightly to him and her voice lingered, almost like an echo.

She didn't really hear what he said; all she really heard was his voice. "Did you dream about me?" Vash asked again awaiting her answer. He was sitting on a stool next to the bed and he was hunched over a bit, his arms in his lap, hands hanging drooping off his knees a few inches. His expression was dull…

"Well you see-…" She stopped when she heard a click of the door opening. She was surprised to see Milly and Knives standing there in the door. Milly wasn't really surprising to see but Knives, really, that was just downright odd. "Hey…" Knives raised a hand to his brother waving hello. "Oh are you alright Ms. Meryl?" Milly whimperly shrieked running to her side and wrapping her arms around her. "…I suppose so… I can't really remember what happened in my dream though to make me cry out so much…" Meryl mumbled, and of course that was a total lie! But how would they know it was her dream after all, right. "Well at least you're fine so let us get back to finding Vash's gun. Okay?" Knives add totally ruining Meryl's moment. Meryl an Milly just grunted ignoring the comment and Vash turned to face Knives with unsatisfied face to the unwanted comment.

"What?" Knives coughed.

"Nothing…" Everyone else commented.

Now that all the attention was on Knives, Vash wanted to try and cheer everyone up a bit with a little practical joke. His jokes almost never worked thought but it was worth a try, right? "Hey… guess what?" Vash stuttered lightly, he was nervous and didn't like the tension one bit. It was almost nerve-racking to Vash… But Knives on the other hand totally enjoyed it. It was like every epic moment was a new revival for him, he loved it. Except the one's that embarrassed him (READ: MILLY MOMMENTS!) a lot!

Knives quickly glanced at Milly who was hugging Meryl like there was no end or tomorrow. Finally since Vash's idea wasn't working... _You really like her huh? I can~ tell._ Vash's thoughts finally reached Knives. Knives leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms and he turned his head away to look down the hall behind him. A slight frown washed up on his face and his eyes glanced back and narrowed on Milly who was crying on Meryl's shoulder. _And how is that Mr. Vash~?_ Knives thought with a slight smirk crawling onto his face slowly. _Because… you're thinking dirty… plus the fact your totally blushing! HA-HA! _Vash's face slowly turned to face him with a creepy yet goofy grin and his eye's had some mischievous lurking in them. Knives "Nah' shit…" Knives mumbled to himself and Vash chuckled.

"Meryl are you alright? You're burning up!" Milly almost shouted, while she held her wrist on Meryl's forehead. The two put their attention back on Meryl who was turning bright red and starting to breath heavily. Her eyes were barely open and everything was getting blurrier then before. "I guess… I don't feel well…" Meryl stuttered and gave a slight sigh before going limp in Milly's arms.

"Oh my god? Is she dead?" Vash shouted and Knives almost laughed but luckily he didn't. Although a slight smile crossed his face for a few seconds he still managed to keep a straight face. "No, she isn't dead but she's really not feeling well. Vash?" Milly asked. "What? What do you need?" Vash asked desperately, he wanted to help. "Call a doctor right away, and Knives?" Milly looked over her shoulder at Knives who was giving her a wary look. "What?" He asked as he slowly approached the bed. "I'll need your help to get things for Meryl to make her feel better until the doctor arrives. Okay?" Milly said letting a sweet smile cross her lips. Knives sighed and nodded… Vash stood up and raced to the door past Knives as he did so he got a bad feeling in his gut. But that didn't stop him, he wanted to help Meryl!

_Don't hurt them Knives! If you do… you'll pay… So please I'm begging you help Milly with Meryl, please? _Vash thought, right as he past Knives but it felt as everything went slomo just for a moment. Vash heard a quick '_Fine.'_ as he darted out of the room. Knives wasn't really excited with what he was about to do. By helping a human he was breaking his own promise. A promise to himself…

Meryl was fast asleep now running a high-high fever. Milly laid her down in the bed and turned to Knives. "Knives… please go fetch some water, thank you. Oh, hand towels to if you can, thanks…" Milly asked sweetly and he nodded lightly. "Fine…" He mumbled under his breath while he headed for the girl's bathroom. Milly watched him closely because he still wasn't supposed to stand for a few weeks. She also couldn't believe he was helping them, well, good for her though that he was!

He pushed open the bathroom door slowly acting as if it were a death-trap. "Which drawer yeti?" He shouted awaiting her answer as he entered further. Looking down at the floor he saw clothes all over the place! Shirts, pants, skirts, bras, panties, shoes, and hair-ties. He blushed wildly as he just looked at all the clothes. But then he finally got an answer… "Under the cabinet I think…" Milly shouted and so he bent down to the only cabinet there was, the one under the sink. He grabbed the handles and opened it slowly. "…Oh god…" Knives blushed when he saw all the girl supplies under the sink. "No wonder the little insurance witch is so moody." He added with a little laugh letting a creepy smile cross his lips.

Knives got back on track when he spotted the towels next to the girl supplies. He stuck his hand in and grabbed one. He pulled it out and stood up heading for the door when he spotted his gun on a floating corner next to the mirror which was also next to the door…

"Knives? Where's the towel and water?" Milly shouted from the bedroom. Milly was surprised when a bullet grazed her arm and then lodged itself into the wall behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw Knives in the bathroom door pointing a gun at her. "Kn- Kni- Knives…" she said fumbling over her own words.

(End of Chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12

Into The Night

[Chapter 12: Knives's realization and Vash's Dilemma!]

_These are disclaimers writings: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

"I'm not someone who's in charge huh? Well think again bitch, I am!" Knives shouted as he entered the room and stopped mid-way to the bed still positioning the gun towards her face. "Why- Why Mr. Knives?" Milly asked as her eyes started to water once again. At sight of this Knives started to feel uneasy as very, very tense. He didn't want to move… "Why-… Why now you were making so much good progress…" Milly said softly while she lifted her face to smile at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. But this time she was really surprised when she felt another bullet skim through her hair, cutting most of it off!

Luckily Meryl wasn't getting harmed in the process of this. She was laying on the next to Milly who was sitting up, obviously. Suddenly Milly stood up and slowly approached Knives. He looked shocked by her moments and he pulled the trigger again! It grazed past the other side of her face cutting through her hair on that side, making it fall off. Even though it a cut on her cheek that didn't faze her a bit. Her hair made her look like a little boy now… Almost like Knives himself, but all she had left where her long bangs that went down either side of her face.

"Don't come any closer Yeti or I'll put some hot led into your forehead!" Knives shouted which really didn't startle her. "Knives… I-, I-… I love you… and I bet you feel the same… right?" Milly questioned him as she approached him further. He shot off another round and this time it hit her shoulder making her stumble back a few steps. A slight smile crossed Knives's lips in satisfaction to his hit.

"I lose my pride as a plant! So don't cross the line…" Knives demanded in some sort of impish voice. Milly smiled which gave a little shock to Knives who was about to pull the trigger when his gun dropped automatically from his grip.

It was Milly who had given a few strides across the room and finally stopped in front of him. "Knives… I love you-… so please accept me…" Milly said softly as she wrapped her arms around him slowly which was giving him chills. Finally she kissed him!

Vash heard the shots but was to far at the time to do anything about it! "Shit! Meryl and Milly! I've gotta get back and make sure they're alright!" Vash shouted. He was like halfway back from the phone when the first shot rang out! The second and third came right after! He bolted down the hall towards the room and slammed open the door to see Milly kissing Knives. Milly had short hair like Knives but huge side-bangs. She looked like a boy! Vash saw Meryl was fine but Milly…

Milly had a small bullet hole in her left shoulder and scares all over her body. Vash spotted Knives gun on the ground behind Milly and he bolted for it! He snatched it up and tripped on a loose bored, falling on to the bed next to Meryl who was still unconscious.

Knives was still distracted he didn't even notice the racket Vash was causing. Finally Milly parted the kiss and grabbed her wounded shoulder letting out a shrill cry. Knives stared at her for a moment in shock… _What have I done? Is she going to die? Why, why, why Milly? Why? All for me, why? I can't understand you…_ Knives's thoughts raced boggling his mind. He didn't know why she would go through all this just for him! She really was an air-head… But what Knives didn't know that she did really love him…

Milly stumbled back and almost fell to the floor before Vash caught her. "Damn Knives why the hell would you do that, well? She didn't do anything to you! All she wanted was- was… was to be accepted by you, only you! Don't you understand the fact she likes you?" Vash shouted as a few tears dropped on Milly's face. Knives stood speechless as he watched Vash pick up the big girl and lay her onto the other bed next to Meryl's.

"Go! Go to your room Knives!" Vash shouted and Knives couldn't say a thing, just nod. And so Knives slowly walked to the door and exited to room. Vash heard the door shut behind Knives and glanced over his shoulder at the door behind him.

Finally the smell of blood hit him and he looked back at Milly whose blood was soaking through the sheets. "…Shit what am I-…" Vash got an idea but it was an embarrassing and hard to consider one. Vash got off the bed quickly and ran into the bathroom. He searched through every drawer until he found tweezers. "I've gotta get that bullet out…" He mumbled as he ran back to Milly's side glancing over at Meryl quickly then back at Milly. "Hold on Milly I'll get it out." Vash said softly as he sat on the bed next to her and started to unbutton her white button up.

Finally he came to the last button and hesitated for a moment before undoing it. He slipped off the shirt to see a big hole in her shoulder leaking blood everywhere. Vash cringed his teeth and then grabbed the tweezers.

Vash put presser on her shoulder with his right hand and she gave another shrill cry. He paused... "It hurts!" Milly cried putting her hands into fists. "I'm sorry Milly, but if I don't get it out… you'll die." Vash replied softly easing her with his words. More blood came pouring out at every movement. Vash grit his teeth and jammed the tweezers in the hole and received a scream from Milly who was in agonizing pain. She shook franticly trying to get away, Vash wouldn't allow it.

He finally got hold of the bullet and pulled it out slowly. When it was out he released the presser on her shoulder and grabbed something out of his pocket. It was the vial! He quickly opened it and poured some into her mouth. Miraculously her wounds started to heal! Vash smiled as her eyes started to flutter open. "What happened? Why can't I remember a thing?" Milly asked while looking around the room.

Vash didn't reply to her question, all he could do was smile. He got off the bed and walked over to her suitcase that was at the foot of the bed and bent down to open it. Milly sat up and watched him then looked over at the side table to see a huge bullet laying there. "Did-… did I get shot?" she asked with a priceless expression. Vash just ignored the question while he slowly unzipped the suitcase and opened it. "Hey answer me!" Milly demanded.

"Here put a shirt on…" Vash smiled tossing her a shirt. Then he stood up and approached Meryl who wasn't looking very well. He grabbed the vial and hoisted her into his lap as poured some into her mouth. Suddenly Meryl's hair became longer and shinier. It was as long as Milly's used to be. Milly held the shirt in her lap and watched as Meryl transformed. "What-…" Milly tried to say but he interrupted her. "Put a shirt on and I'll tell you…" Vash demanded and so she did.

Meanwhile Knives sat on his bed hunched over with his hands in his lap deciding on whether he should leave or not when he got a horrid feeling. "Man~… now what?" Knives groaned as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He gripped the handle of the door when it finally hit him! He could hear them… Milly's, Meryl's and Vash's thoughts! _Oh god! He didn't…_ Knives shuttered at this and his hands started to tremble violently.

(End of Chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

Into The Night

[Chapter 13: Oh God! More Plants!]

_These are disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters reacts to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

Knives slammed the door open to the girls room with a worried look all to find plants! "Vash you didn't!" Knives shouted. "No actually, I did…" Vash replied with a bright smile. Hearing that Knives did the palm-face action with a huge sigh following right after. It was interesting that Vash was no longer angry, instead he was really happy. But Knives didn't care… Knives caught sight of Milly and blushed wildly. She looked so different some reason, what was it? Finally he realized it was her shape! Her shape was different, it had more curve to it now and she was slimmer too! "Why hello Mr. Knives" Milly said happily making him snap back to reality.

Right then Meryl awoke…

"Hey… what's everyone doing in my room?" She asked. She felt a hand grip her shoulders tighter and she looked up to see it was Vash who was holding her tight. She was being held like a princess in his lap, he just smiled at her. "V- Vash?" Meryl stuttered lightly as a hint of red crossed her face, she was breathless. "Hello sleeping beauty… your dream came true… just like you wanted…" Vash said softly as he stared into her eyes. Meryl looked around to see Milly who looked like a boy and Knives who wasn't really happy. "Wha-?" Meryl's voice echoed throughout the room.

"So… Now that we're all here… Knives would like to explain the situation here?" Vash asked, he vision now fixated on Knives. Milly looked between the two boys, she was confused. She didn't know what the hell was going on; she didn't even remember what happened a few moments before!

It was like 4:00pm on the dot as everything started to unfold. Vash was holding Meryl who was still clueless as Milly and Knives was getting very aggravated with them all. Vash wanted to get this explanation over with quickly. He didn't like the fact that he had turned his girlfriend and her best friend into plants! But the girls didn't know that because they couldn't mind-link yet, just a matter of time till they could though…

The two girls really did deserve an explanation though and Knives did start to feel bad and so he told them what happened. They were astonished at what they'd just heard and Milly passed out. "I didn't think she'd really take it that way, my bad…" Knives said as he walked over to her bedside. Meryl on the other hand was ecstatic yet somewhat nervous to see what had happened to her. She literally hopped out of Vash's arms and ran into the bathroom. There was a scream and Vash chuckled. Knives though was intrigued by her action and raised an eyebrow to it.

Knives gave a slight smile then looked back over at Milly and reached out to touch her face. He hesitated for a moment before he actually caressed her face. Vash watched his brother express his feeling towards the giant girl and Vash just smiled.

Meryl came charging out of the bathroom to where Vash sat and whooped him, big time! "What did you do to my hair!" She shouted as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her face. "It's hideous!" She added with a scream which made him laugh and Knives was about to push her off of him when he saw a twinkle in his eye. He was enjoying it? He was enjoying the fact he was getting beat up like a rag-doll by her, Meryl! "I didn't do a thing to your hair Meryl… you did when you turned into a plant." Vash said slyly as he narrowed his eyes on her and grew a creepy grin.

"To 'HELL' with you! You stupid pervert!" She shouted dropping him on the bed and she marched out of the room. "Aw Meryl come back~…" Vash wined and Knives just looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Knives wake up Milly, you two will come with me. Since I can't leave you two alone now…" Vash said getting to his feet he turned around and gave a little laugh. This was interesting since there wasn't anything to laugh at… "Now what are you giggling for?" Knives asked as his annoyed expression grew curios.

Vash giggled before he pointed to where he sat and said. "I left a butt-print tee-hee." Vash's stupid remark pissed Knives off to the point he felt like pulling out his hair. "Really? Man you are stupid!" Knives shouted angrily, which woke up Milly. "What happened again," Milly sat up once again holding the blanket close. "I can't remember a thing. I also had the weirdest dream. Oh, where's Sempi?" Milly asked as she again looked between the two men.

Vash turned around to see what was happening and Knives just looked at her. "One, like I've told you before you're a plant like us. Two, I shot you before he turned you into one…" Knives stated and Milly got surprised. A little gasp came out as she covered her mouth. "Great way to word it Mr. Knives~." Vash said sarcastically. "Sorry that came out wrong…" Knives shot a glare to Vash and Vash stopped hit little sarcasm game. "So I'm a tree?" Milly asked, surprising Knives and Vash. "Hmmm… I guess you'll have to explain better this time Knives." Vash said looking at Knives with a smile. "Nah' Ya' think?" Knives said with his voice filled with sarcastic joy.

Meanwhile with Meryl…

It was about 4:30pm and it was getting dark in the city of July…

"Ooo- I freaking hate him! I hate how he tries to provoke me, all- the- time-, that ignorant idiot." Meryl said grinding her teeth as she stormed again down the dirt roads. She stormed again past all the saloons, toy stores, houses, barber shops when it hit her. _Oh my god… I'm a plant like him… I'll live for hundreds of years, with him! I-… Can't believe it! I'm a freaking plant! This is great, dandy and to awesome! _She thought making butterflies appear in her stomach. Suddenly she felt sick and almost toppled over to throw-up. "Man… I think I still might be a little sick," everything started to get blurry. "Just a little more… I can't pass out now while I'm in town, not like this…" Meryl muttered as she approached the same park that Vash and her kissed in. She gave a little smile as she came closer to the park.

Finally she reached a bench and plopped herself down on it. "Man I guess the affect of being a plant gets to ya' after a few minutes huh?" She asked as if there was someone around. But she didn't get a reply from anything or anyone. She laughed and shut her eyelids slowly. "I wonder if Jenny found Vash's gun yet?" She mumbled, and then gave a big yawn as she stretched her arms.

Her eyes finally opened to see Milly in her face staring at her. "Sempi were you asleep?" Milly asked as a bright smile crossed her lips showing her bright white teeth. "What the- !" Meryl screamed leaning back making the bench flip over with her.

Meryl looked up at the crimson-shaded sky and out of her peripheral vision she saw what she dreaded the most. Vash, Knives and Milly… She groaned with a displeasured expression and placed her palm on her forehead while her long hair lay tangled in the dirt behind her. "What do you want?" Meryl asked brusquely. "We just came to see if you were ok Sempi… don't need to be rude." Milly said softly her expression turning sad. "I'm sorry Milly; I'm just not feeling well, I'm sorry…" Meryl said struggling to sit up. She was like a turtle on her back which made Knives chuckle under his breath. "Shut up Knives I heard that…" Meryl snorted her expression growing dull but fire growing in her eyes. She stopped the struggle to get up and just laid there for a few moments. Vash looked at her with an idiotic grin and received a glare in return.

"Ok… I'm sorry Meryl. Why don't I treat yawl to dinner to make up for it?" Vash said reaching into his other pocket and pulling out his wallet. Meryl, Knives and Milly gave a devilish smile and made Vash feel uneasy. But he kept a smile on his face. "Here Meryl give me your hand…" Vash said with a lively attitude and a huge smile on his face. An so she did. She got up and wiped the dirt from her clothes and shook her long hair getting the dirt out of her hair too. "Shall we get going?" Knives smirked and they all nodded.

(End of Chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14

Into The Night

[Chapter 14: No More Memories, No More Dinner and Jenny's Appearance!]

_These are disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters react to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

_(This Chapter is sort of depressing in the beginning… It took forever to think of though! Sorry for the wait, enjoy!)_

They all entered a restaurant named 'Kiki's Eating Dream' and were seated in a corner booth next to a window that showed view of the streets. "Hmph stupid humans know nothing." Knives sneered angrily. "Oh shut up Knives! This is your entire fault anyways!" Meryl growled under her breath. "WHA-! YOU LITTLE!" Knives shouted, slamming his hands on the table and scooting in closer. The sound of him gritting his teeth echoed throughout the Café making Milly close her eyes in disgust. "Whoa, whoa there little ones! Let's all calm down and just eat…" Vash piped in before something could happen between the two of them. Knives sat back in the booth and folded his arms.

"Bitch…" Knives smirked.

"What?" Meryl hissed.

"Mr. Knives stop it please," Milly groaned. "I thought this would be a wonderful dinner with the four of us instead you're making it a nightmare!" She gave him a glare. "Well I hope so." Knives replied leaving the other three at the table very angry. Vash thought everything would get better since they were all plants now, but no, nothing got better to his dismay…

But what was really weird was that the girls didn't remember a thing after they turned into plants. That's right, nothing… Well Milly got a little smarter and looked like a boy now but Meryl… She had long hair now and didn't remember a thing about her and Vash being together. Vash found this out the difficult way…

-Few Minutes before-

On the way over to the Café Milly and Knives walked side by side up front and the other two in the back. "Oh Insurance girl~?" Vash said teasingly into her ear. "Stop it and stay away or I'll castrate you!" Meryl shouted back at him over her shoulder.

Vash stopped dead in his tracks; digging his hands into his oversized red pockets he raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't know what to say to that… '_Stay away?_'what the hell was that all about? Besides her looking different, why did her actions change so much? He started fiddling his fingers around in his pockets messing with a little piece of plastic from a bag or something. He looked at Knives and narrowed his eyes for a moment before a frustrated frown crept onto his face. He couldn't understand it! Why did she just blow him off like that? What happened to her?

_Knives? Have you noticed anything different about Meryl?_ Vash thought his view now fixated back on Meryl who was walking next to Milly now. _Huh? Meryl? Now that I think about it she has been acting normal again…_ Knives's thoughts responded, he too glanced at Meryl. _Normal? What you mean?_ Vash thought as he started slowly after the three up ahead of him. His walking posture changed briefly. He was hunched over a bit and walked almost in a depressing shuffle with his feet, his head stuck out like a pigeon and his eyes narrowed on Meryl.

_Well she doesn't seem to think of you as anything more than a business partner… Well ever since you gave her that stuff…_ Knives's thoughts responded almost immediately and Vash's narrow eyes widened quickly as frightening images started pouring into his head. Suddenly his pace picked up and he was running to catch up to the trio. "No…" He panted as he approached them, coming even closer.

Then there was a loud _gasp_! "What the hell are you doing Vash? Let go of me or I'll sue!" Meryl shouted over her shoulder to the man behind her. Vash had wrapped his arms around her neck from behind, resting his arms on her shoulders and this surprised Meryl. "Meryl, I love you…" He whispered awaiting the answer he feared the most. "Don't mess with me…" She growled angrily. By now Milly and Knives were staring at the two.

He took his limbs off her and placed his left hand on her shoulder. Leaning close he put his forehead against the back of her head and he made a wish. "_Meryl until you remember… I won't give up on you…_" He turned his thoughts into words. Suddenly there was huge **Smmack**~!

"You jerk don't touch me! I hate you so much! Now you're going to pay for all of us once we get there!" Meryl shouted and then turned to Milly. "Come Milly!" She marched over and hooked arms. "Let us leave these stupid idiots." She said as she stuck up her nose and marched off with Milly in hand. "Rejection…" Knives said under his breath.

-Back to present time-

"What would you gals' like to order?" An old waitress asked standing in front of the booth. "I'll just have a coffee if you don't mind…" Meryl said, folding her arms and slouching down into her seat. "Okay. What about you chickie?" She pulled out a pen and with a click she started writing on a little note pad. Then fixing her vision on Milly. "Saylon tea please." She said happily and so the waitress wrote that down too. "What about you two hansom men? Hm?" She asked looking back and forth between Vash and Knives. "Nothing…" Knives huffed, glaring at the waitress. "Okay then, slick your turn. What do ya' want hun?" She asked getting an annoyed expression. "I guess I'll get the family sized spaghetti… and a beer…" Vash sighed taking a quick glance at Meryl then back at the waitress. "Ok then…" The waitress rolled her eyes and walked off into the back room.

"Well now where's my wallet?" Vash mumbled as he patted his pockets down in search of his wallet. "Mr. Vash… don't say you left it at the Inn?" Milly with an unpleasant tone. "Told you he'd mess this up Milly, always does…" Meryl added rudely. "I agree to something you say finally." Knives shot in unexpectedly. Meryl sat up straight finally and looked across the table at Knives. "Oh you two leave him be… it was an accident." Milly said meanly.

Knives sighed and Meryl smiled at Milly. "Ok," Meryl chirped lightly. "I guess we'll have to work as pay!" She smirked at Knives and he just huffed. "Hmmm I think we should eat first though…" Vash hinted pointing to the waiter with the food in his arms.

"It looks delicious!" Vash chirped, his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "It looks disgusting!" Knives shouted his eyes filled with terror in sight of human food. "You really think human food is nasty?" Milly asked indecisively looking over her shoulder at Knives who gave a frustrated groan. "Yes-!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes and sighed heavily right after. "Have you ever tried it Mr. Knives? You might really like it if you did. Wanna try?" Milly gave a twinkle of a smile to Knives and he shot his view in the other direction. "Nope… I'd rather starve then eat that crap!" Knives shouted, narrowing his eyes back on Milly. "Never mind him! Let's eat everyone!" Meryl said smugly.

-After Dinner!-

Meryl and Vash patted their bellies and Milly took another sip of her tea while Knives just stared at them like fools. "You really they'll make us work for this… food?" Knives asked. Milly looked over at him and smiled with a nod. "Crap…" He huffed, folding his arms.

Right then the old waitress came out with the bill…

"Come on Milly…and Knives. Vash owes us anyway." Meryl said, shooting a glare at Vash. "What! Oh come on Meryl~." Vash whined desperately pleading for their help. Meryl, Milly and Knives got up and left the table leaving the Humanoid typhoon there in distress. "Aww-ha ha ha~… Very funny you guys… please, come back?" Vash choked on his words.

The trio exited the Café leaving poor Vash alone by himself, with the bill. "Why Meryl? You're so cruel now…" Vash pouted. He finally opened the bill to find it was '$$90.40' his eyes widened in amazement. _Man this café it expensive!_ He thought, shutting his eyes tight and focusing on what he would say to the lady. That is until he heard a voice… "Need some money?" A female voice shouted from the door. Vash's eyes shot open and he looked over to where he heard the voice. To his amazement it was Jenny Litoni! She was standing in the door way holding Vash's gun in her left hand.

She slowly approached Vash swerving around the tables approaching his booth. She had a smug smile and Vash was unsure why. She was finally in front of his booth, placing her right hand on the table and leaning in towards him from across the table, she smiled. She placed the gun on the table and slid it over to him, and Vash caught it without second thought of where it was pointing. It was obviously pointing at him but he didn't care! He got his gun back!

"Oh whoa! Thank you! And yeah, I would like help paying for this!" Vash said delightfully, his goofy grin re-appearing on his face. He stared wide eyed at the gun before shoving it into his holster on his right hip. "It was on a shelf. I must have overlooked it," She giggled "sorry." She slid into the booth and scotched herself up next to Vash.

"So Mr. Vash are you single again?" Jenny asked insistently with a smile. Glanced over at the women next to him and gave a fake smile. "Well I guess so, in a way," He chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head. "But I'm really not interested in anyone right now…" Vash sighed. "Oh, really?" She asked acting interested by this. "Well yeah, I'm still interested in Meryl though." Vash concurred, insisting she don't go any further. "Oh, ok…" Jenny replied dully.

"You know what's really funny Jen?" Vash smiled and turned his head to face her. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Nope… what?" Jenny asked getting curious about what he was going to ask. Vash smiled to himself in a concerned sort of look, teeth showing through the cracked smile. His face turned serious in an instant and it sorta made Jenny blush. "She thinks you stole it…" He said softly.

His mouth cringed at the words, he tensed up. "But I honestly don't think that's true," Vash saw her face change in his peripheral vision. "Is it?" He mumbled. "Mmm nope." She chirped like happily. He was asking himself if she even heard him right. Vash sighed with a frustrated look as looked ahead at another booth in front of them. The booth held a couple who were snuggling and lightly kissing. '_Meryl'_ Vash thought to himself quietly before he looked at Jenny who was paying the bill.

"Will you go out with me?" Vash's lips trembled lightly as heard those words come from him mouth. Jenny looked up at him for a moment before getting an angry look. "Don't be stupid! You like Meryl right?" Jenny retorted angrily. He didn't reply… He looked at her and narrowed his eyes for a moment before looking back at the couple. "I don't know… Not anymore anyways." He murmured lightly. She bit her lower lip to get her focus back on writing the bill. When she was done she slammed the pen down on the table and glared at Vash who was looking at the couple in the booth across the room from them. "Vash…" Jenny whispered. Vash turned his head to look at her but before he could answer, she had kissed him.

(End of Chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

Into The Night

[Chapter 15: Flooding!]

_These are disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters at all. All the rights belong to the rightful owner of Trigun. So if you have any issues on how I have my characters react to each other, please bring it up with me and I'll fix it if I can._

_(Adult Content!)_

Knives and Milly were on their way back from the Café, wandering past all the toy shops, houses, saloons and other Cafés. Meryl though was waiting in one of the toy shops for Vash to catch up. Meryl split up early on though so no one knew where she was, except Milly, of course.

"Knives? Can you tell me what happened after you shot me?" Her soft voice glided through his ears. He paused mid step and looked at her funny. His creepy smile slid back up onto his face without any hesitation. Then, he just shrugged and continued walking.

"Mr. Knives! Hey, not funny! Seriously, what happened?" She asked persistently. Finally a he sighed and glanced at her then back at the dirt road ahead of him. He dug his hands into his denim pockets that gripped hi waist tightly. He hunched himself over a bit and shut his eyes a bit.

"Well," He murmured softly. "You kissed me..." He paused and glanced over to see her reaction. Her face didn't change, but a hint of red crossed it. "And what was weird was…" He paused again and started picking up the pace, and of course she did too. "What was weird?" She asked almost in a whisper, but he didn't reply. So she asked again. "I liked it." Was his reply. She blushed wildly and looked away from him for a moment. "I don't remember it." She mumbled, and of course he heard.

"Mr. Knives?" She asked in an unusual tone and this of course caught his attention. All Knives did was grunt in response which was usually a simple 'yes.' or 'what?'. He looked at her wildly blushing face and smiled slightly. "Would you kiss me… again, if you had the chance?" She stuttered lightly, her body trembled. His smile disappeared in an instant and had no intention of coming stopped at a wishing-well near the Inn, she copied. Everything was silent for a few minutes, before that is, he answered.

"Yes." Just a simple 'yes' was his answer to her. She smiled and walked up next to him slowly. He looked at her wearily over his shoulder. He turned to look at her, placing his fingertips of either hand on the wishing-well behind him. "Can… I k-… kiss you?" She stuttered, stepping closer to him. Knives leaned up against the wishing-well and blushed without knowing, she smiled. She took another step towards him and he backed up a little more.

He honestly didn't want to be kissed, but at the same time, he wanted to feel her lips once more. She finally stood there in front of him with an odd flushed smile. "Can I?" She asked again, this time her unusual self getting the best of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and without answer she let their lips touch.

But she didn't stop there! Oh no, she wanted more! "I love you." She huffed through the kiss. Oddly enough he didn't want to stop either, but, he also did. What Knives really wanted was Milly! The Milly Thompson he first kissed. The one who embarrassed him! He loved her more than ever now that she was gone. But since he couldn't revert her to her old self he had to live with the one he had now…

"Milly…" He growled unknowingly, grabbing her around the waist with one arm and pulling her closer so that there was no space between them. Her eyes flew open when she felt him force his way into her mouth. She struggled a bit before giving in. Their tongue's battled out fiercely over who was enjoying this more. Knvies's supporting arm behind him on the well was getting restless so he decided to grip the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair. He'd never acted like this before, so unlike him… But this was the same for Milly too. Neither had ever acted like this and it felt like a whole new experience.

"I want more." He growled in between each breather. Soon enough she started making little noises like "Ha's", "Mph's" and "Ngs'" in each kiss. Her hands would slide up and down Knives's chest and sometimes run up his neck and go through his hair. "Milly stop…" He cringed his teeth. He didn't want to stop now! But they couldn't act like that out in public! "But-." She was cut off by a short kiss on the forehead. "Follow me and we'll continue… soon enough…" He slowly let go of her and took her by the hand, leading her into their Inn that was close by.

Meanwhile with Meryl...

"I wonder if I shouldn't have left him…" Meryl mumbled to herself in an odd tone. She was shoveling through the books in a book store looking for a book named 'Gun slingers prophesy' an odd choice but interesting none the less. She decided to buy it and go back to look for Vash, The idiotic Typhoon. Although she really didn't want to see his face again after the incident awhile back she had to go find him. The sound of the cash register rang throughout the store and Meryl finally exited slowly. Meryl stepped onto the dirt path and started walking towards the Café her hair swaying in rhythm behind her. Slowly but surely she came closer and closer to the Café.

When Meryl came close enough she saw two figures in the window kissing, although she couldn't quite tell who they were she got a really bad feeling about going in to look. She approached the door and hesitated for a few moments before grabbing the handle. When she finally opened it she took one step inside and stopped dead in her tracks when she say what she feared the most.

There sat Vash and Jenny kissing! It looked like Vash was enjoying himself, but really, he wasn't. Jenny had her arms wrapped around Vash's neck and Vash had his hands on her hips. Meryl's mouth fell open and she stared in shock.

Vash's eyes were wide open, occasionally they shut, but this was too much! In his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of Meryl standing in the Café door way. Finally he broke off the kiss and glared angrily at Jenny who was in a daze. "…Why?..." Meryl asked her body felt like falling apart, it hurt, hurt to see him kissing someone else, but why? Suddenly Meryl started crying!

-Meryl Memories-

Meryl's mind wandered over all her memories. She found herself with unknown memories flooding into her mind. And a voice… Meryl's heart started to ach as if someone were ripping it in half.

"Meryl, I love you…"

"Well I can't kiss you if you hide your pretty face now can I?"

"I bet you like being stared at."

"I guess you could say it's a complement…"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"I love you…"

-The end of the memories-

_Vash… I love you… Why? How could you? It's my entire fault isn't it? I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you… goodbye._ She thought unknowingly that he heard. Vash's eyes flew open in shock and he slowly turned his head to look at Meryl who was crying hysterically. By the time Jenny had gotten the feeling too, Meryl…, was gone.

Back with Knives and Milly…

They were back at the Inn and in the boy's room now. It was about 11:00pm now. "I'm scared Mr. Knives… I don't know what to do, I'm scared." Milly mumbled as Knives laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her like a bird of prey. "I'll teach you." Was his response with a reassuring smile. He got closer hovering over her, their body's almost touching as he nipped at her neck. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged at the collar of his shirt with her fingers.

"Be gentle." She moaned while he slid his tongue down her neck and started nibbling on her collarbone. "Mr. Knives." she moaned. "He stopped for a moment and looked up at her. "Knives. Just call me Knives, please." He said lightly, slowly he went back to her face and hovered for a few moments before he felt a pull. Milly was pulling him closer by tightening her grip with her legs around his waist. Now his groin was hovering inches away from her.

"Milly… I love you." He growled as she tugged on his shirt with the tips of her fingers. "I remember now," She smiled brightly. "I remember all those embarrassing time and sweet times before I turned into a plant. And! How you always called me Yeti." She continued with a giggle. He leaned towards her face and kissed her lips lightly. "You do huh?" he huffed. He took one of his supporting hands and rested it on her cheek, weaving his fingers into her short hair. His elbow still lay on the bed though for support. "Yeah… I do. I couldn't forget them for the world." She replied with a slight moan.

Slowly a predatory smile crept on Knives's lips and he forced a hard kiss on her. He forced his way in again but this time there was no resistance. Milly just laid there like a rag doll under his control. When he broke off the kiss Knives smelt the smell of pine wood chips in the air. His creepy smile grew bigger and hovered down to her chest.

Without warning he made little bit of a thrust into her crotch. Even with pants on she still moaned like they were having sex. He made his friends' presence known and quickly. Milly was flushed already and nothing had even happened yet. "Knives!" She said breathlessly, he chuckled. "You're really turned on aren't you?" he growled, this time more aggressively.

He took his hand off her face and off the bed to take off her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned each button and kisses her down her body as he went. He could feel her body twitch under him which excited him more knowing he would be the one to take her virginity from her.

Once her shirt was off he threw it off to the side and let it lay on the floor. Milly blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment which was more of a turn on for Knives. "You're beautiful." Knives chuckled. At that he quickly ripped off her bra. She quickly tried to cover herself but he pinned her hands down on either side of her head. "No! Don't look at me!" Milly cried and pleaded.

But she stopped when she felt a weird, warm sensation on her left nipple. Milly looked down to see him nibbling on it. It was between his teeth and he was still licking it. She threw her head back into the sheets and shut her eyes tight letting out a huge moan. "Oh, Ah!" She cried. He giggled while still in the process of nibbling her.

Finally he loosened his grip on her wrists and let go of one wrist. But before she could move it he put her hands above head crossed, and he held them both down with one hand. With his free hand he started giving the other breast some attention, by squeezing and flicking the tip.

Milly couldn't help but feel itchy, warm, and sticky in her underwear. So, she started moving her hips. Sometimes she'd buck her hips to his cretin movements, and it would hit his groin which was driving him to lick, squeeze, and flick her breasts more.

He finally stopped and looked up at her with a smile as he slid his free hand down her body, and into her pants. "No! 'Ha' Please, I can't!" He moaned loudly. Knives wiggled his way past the fabric and into her lace panties. Milly couldn't help but buck her hips a few times. Knives chuckled and heard a 'gasp' when he slid two digits into her opening.

"God, you're all fucking wet!" Knives growled. Suddenly he jammed a third finger in and started to pull them halfway out then he would jam them back in. Each time came a loud breathless moan. "Damn you're tight! Guess I better loosen you up a little huh?" Knives murmured to himself.

Finally after several minutes of satisfying torture he pulled his hand out. He licked his three fingers clean before unzipping her pants and sliding them off. "Whoa… you soaked almost through the sheets! Lucky were not on Vash's bed." Knives's chuckled. "Don't look at me… I look horrible." Milly mumbled, still lying helplessly. "You know in your head you want me to look at you, don't lie." Knives smirked. Without hesitation he let go of her and he ripped of her panties and leaned down between her legs to lick her.

"NO DON'T IT'S NOT CLEAN!" Milly cried and pleaded. But before she could stop him she'd already started moaning. He had her lips spread and he was kissing her lips and nibbling around her sex. "No! Stop!" she kept crying, but of course, he just ignored it. Slowly he slid his long tongue into her and started exploring. She kept moaning and twitching, constricting around his tongue.

Finally Knives couldn't hold it anymore and decided to unzip his pants. "Fuck that was tight…" He mumbled as he stopped and stood up. "Come here'!" he grunted and he grabbed her legs pulling her to the edge of the bed. Milly looked flushed and was breathing heavily. "Hurry…" She groaned.

Knives did as told and unbuttoned his pants letting his member fall free. It bounced out and hit his stomach. So define, so strong, and through all those gun fights, so in tacked. Beautiful! Milly stared in amazement at the thing she'd only had a glimpse of once before.

"Are you sure it's alright?" He asked eagerly. "Yeah… but will your, umm, thing fit?" She asked still staring in amazement. Knives just laughed and slowly got situated between her legs. "Guess we'll have to find out won't we?" he retorted with a devilish smile.

He placed his one hand on her tight, good shaped belly and grabbed his shaft with his other hand to guide his way in. He slowly guided his way in the there was a 'gasp' as he started to pound her. There were loud groans now coming from Knives and Milly was screaming his name. After a 20mins of pounding and screaming bloody murder Knives howled as he exploded his load into her. They did this about three times before the final load came. Then the screaming silenced…

"I'm exhausted-." Knives said breathlessly as he lay beside her in the damp, sweaty smelling bed. "Well Milly I'm actually glad you're satisfied…" Knives yawned as he looked at the sleeping women next to him. Their legs were still intertwined with each others. Knives smiled and reached over her to get the blanket that was cramped in between the side of the bed and the wall. He laid the blanket over them and then looked back at the giant girl next to him. He just smiled and then shut his eyes. Then they fell asleep…

But the next morning there was a crash, thump and bump around the room. Knives's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly to see what was going on. Of course it was Vash, who else would it be? He was buzzing around the room looking for something and Knives hadn't a clue what. "What are you doing?" Knives groaned in a groggy voice. Vash stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother with a sweet smile. "I'm looking for something, why? And is that Milly? I've been wondering that for an hour now…" Vash chuckled lightly and took a quick glance at the giant girl beside Knives. "Yeah… So what if it is? And what are you looking for?" Knives asked putting a palm to his forehead, his voice still groggy.

Vash just smiled brightly at his brother and laughed a little. "Guess, she's a hard sleeper?" Vash asked. "Yeah guess so… What the hell are you looking for?" Knives asked again this time more impatiently. Vash's happy, goofy grin disappeared and he said nothing, but resumed looking for whatever it was he was looking for.

Knives laughed. "So you got caught kissing another girl? Well you screwed up big time this time." Knives laughed, which woke up Milly. "Knives what's happening? Is someone here?" A sweet voice came from behind Knives. "Hn? No, go back to sleep, okay?" Knives encouraged her lovingly. Vash smiled to himself hearing that.

_Vash… The ring is in my wardrobe door. Honestly I don't like your choice in girls but I know how much she means to you so go on and do it. Good luck… Bro._ Knives smiled and laid back down to act as if nothing had happened and Vash smiled. _Thank you!_ His thoughts rejoiced in happiness.

(End of Chapter 15)


	16. Writer ANNOUNCEMENT :D

Hello everyone I'd like to inform the story has not ended just yet. It's still under constriction due to the writers block that kinda suddenly hit out of no where... Also as for some questions due to the City being there once more. People, please. It's a story. Just assume it was rebuilt. Vash and Knives with be back soon. Sorry to leave such a cliff-hanger for you all...


End file.
